Against All Odds
by Evangeline Christabella
Summary: AU, I guess. Sybil Trelawney didn't make just one prophecy regarding Harry. There was another one, one with much more dire consequences. When the entire world turns against him, who can he trust? Takes place during 4th year. Rating subject to change.
1. A Surprise for Juliet

Against All Odds

**Against All Odds**

A/N- Majorly Alternate Universe. This is based off of a dream I had last night. It was really cool actually. If you don't know who Juliet is, read my other HP fanfic, Bloodlines, which is definitely not AU. This is not a sequel or prequel to that story. It's a completely different story in itself.

Juliet paced in front of the sink, arms crossed over her chest, trembling. It was a good thing that she chose to use the girl's room on the second floor. The only occupant was Moaning Myrtle, the girl who had died in here because she was unfortunate enough to come face to face with a basilisk. Juliet shuddered, remembering the events of their second year. People were being petrified left and right, and everyone blamed Harry.

Juliet sighed, not in pleasurable reminiscence of their night together two months ago, and not in amused recollection of one of their many inside jokes that had been gathered over the years. Just the thought of him made a war rage inside of her; a war of confusion and most of all, complication.

How was it she had ended up sleeping with her best friend of more than four years? Maybe it was his victory that day in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament that provoked them. Maybe it was her anger at Rita Skeeter, who had been publishing all kinds of nonsense in The Daily Prophet about her, that goaded them into the broom closet together. It had been a day mixed with joy and blind rage, clearly an equation that equaled lust. It hadn't been her first time, but it had been his.

"Promiscuous." Such a simple word, and yet it caused such intricate feelings to storm inside of her. Rita Skeeter, the bloody bitch, wrote this about her. She let it get under her skin even though she told herself that she wouldn't. She wasn't promiscuous, but everyone would certainly believe it if what she believed to be true really was.

"My life… is like a crappy soap opera." She whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself, Juliet? That's a sign of mental illness, you know."

Myrtle. Of all people, or ghosts, Myrtle had to show up. Well, Juliet was in her domain; she should have expected this…

"Yes, Myrtle. I'm talking to myself."

"The Hogwarts teen queen having a dilemma?"

Juliet chose to ignore the hint of mocking sarcasm in Myrtle's voice.

"Yes, Myrtle." She replied vaguely.

"What's this?" Myrtle asked, swooping down to the sink and observing the Muggle device that was there.

"Don't touch that!" Juliet snapped out of her reverie once again," That's my life marinating there."

"Marinating? Your life? It looks like a…"

"It's a pregnancy test, Myrtle! I'm late!" She snapped, just wanting to shut the ghost-bitch up. She couldn't take her questions, or her less than genial teasing.

"Oh…" Myrtle sang, a grin spreading across her face," Juliet did the deed with…wait, who is the da-da?"

"Shut up! Go back in your toilet."

"A spawn of Juliet Grey… I think one of you is enough, myself…"

"Myrtle, piss off!" Juliet exclaimed, finally getting up the nerve to grab the pregnancy test that had been ready more than twenty minutes ago. It wasn't one of those fancy electric ones that gave one a simple "Yes" or a "No". She would have preferred the instant answer but sadly, she'd have to flip through the book that came with this one and figure out what the two lines showing on the test meant.

"So, what's it say? Is Juliet expecting a baby-waby?"

"Myrtle, I fully understand why no one liked you when you were alive." Juliet told her distractedly, knowing this would strike a non-existent nerve in Myrtle. She heard and felt Myrtle swoop down in back of her, and despite the situation, she couldn't help but smile just a little.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I had friends! Lot of them!"

"_Imaginary_ friends, perhaps…" Juliet replied, but her jousting ended there. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and her stomach turned over from the weight of her heart. She bolted into the bathroom stall, and vomited violently into the toilet. To her annoyance, Myrtle was soaring around the ceiling, her wailing reaching a deafening level. Tears fell from Juliet's eyes as she gathered up her things. She wiped them away quickly and tossed the pregnancy test into the trash bin.

"Get pregnant, Myrtle, and then you'll really have something to cry about." She muttered to her as she walked out of the bathroom, the door swinging behind her.

A/N- I promise you, it gets a thousand times more interesting than a teen pregnancy. That's TOTALLY not what this story is about. I promise!!


	2. Fireside Confessions

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 2

"Juliet, you can't be serious!"

It was the response she had been expecting from Hermione. Hermione's disapproving glare, and condescending attitude were enough to make Juliet either scream at her in fury or cry. Her hormones were all over the place, and her "morning" sickness had gotten worse over the past two weeks. Why they called it morning sickness, she'd never know. She had run out of Herbology twice, Defense Against the Dark Arts once, and Potions a whopping four times. Not that she minded running out of her classes and getting to miss the dreadfully long lectures and the impossible projects.

A horrible thought struck her as she remembered each time she had run out of class. Were people getting suspicious? She was now two and a half months pregnant; did people know?

"Hello? Juliet? Do you have pregnancy insanity or are you just ignoring me?" Hermione asked, and when Juliet looked at her, she saw that she was standing with her hands on her hips, looking like Mrs. Weasley when she was angry, and Hermione wasn't even her child.

"You look like Mrs. Weasley when she's pissed." Juliet told her, lying down on the couch in the common room. The usually gentle warmth of the fire felt like it was scorching her. She was sweating when normally she was freezing all the time. She shed her sweater and looked at Hermione who was pacing now.

"Who's the father, Juliet?" Her voice was low and still had that edge of disapproval that made Juliet want to punch her in the face.

"I'm not going to talk to you when you're this critical. I can't deal with it right now in my fragile state."

"Oh, come off it! Now you're just being dramatic!"

"I was purposely being dramatic, Hermione. I'm going upstairs. I'm exhausted. God, I have to put up with this for seven more months." Juliet groaned and climbed the stairs.

"Juliet, I'm sorry."

She sounded sincere, but Juliet didn't feel like talking to her.

"Please come back down here and talk to me."

Had Juliet plopped down into her welcoming four poster bed and it's plush covers, she would have refused to go back downstairs. But she was in the middle of putting on her pajama bottoms, so she turned and went back downstairs.

"That's cute." Hermione told her with a small smile, starting to sound more like herself. She was referring to Juliet's current wardrobe; yellow flannel pants with a duck on one leg, and the top half of the Hogwarts uniform.

"Hey, I would wear this everyday if I could. I'd still have school spirit, right? But I'd be comfortable."

"Yeah." Hermione laughed slightly, as did Juliet. Juliet sat down again, and this time, Hermione took a seat beside her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to judge you."

"Well, thanks!" Juliet grinned and slapped Hermione's knee with her free hand.

"Juliet, I'll only put aside my disapproval if you take this seriously." Hermione told her, still in that gentle tone, but with bit of firmness that wasn't there before," I know that you hide behind your humor."  
"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Juliet replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Hermione always insisted that this was true when really, Juliet just liked being funny. It wasn't a coping mechanism or a disguise for her inner struggles. It was just who she was.

"Who's he?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

"Oh, someone I saw on American television when I visited there last summer. Some… psychotherapist who has his own TV show. I personally think he's off his rocker. Probably doesn't know a damn thing he's talking about…"

"Are you telling me without really saying it that I have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Juliet replied quickly, squeezing Hermione's hand," I meant the psychotherapist part. You'd probably be a good one."

"Oh." Hermione replied, before beaming," Well, thanks!"  
"You're welcome." Juliet replied, but her smile faded fast as tears came into her eyes. It shocked her how quickly she could crash from perfectly happy straight down into miserable.

"Julie…" Hermione whispered softly, wiping her tears away," We'll figure this out, ok?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't know anything about raising children. I can barely run my own life!"

"You're doing a fine job. This is…" Hermione searched for the right term," This is just a bump in the road."

"Yeah, literally." Juliet laughed bitterly," Killing it's not an option."

"What about adoption?"

Juliet shrugged," That could work. But Hermione, I don't think that will be easy…"

"Of course it won't be easy. It's going to be really, really hard, but it's the right thing, you do know that?"

"I don't know."

"Juliet! You can't raise this baby alone. Maybe if you had par…" Hermione stopped, knowing the subject of Juliet's parents was a sore spot and the prime reason Juliet acted up the way she did.

"What? Parents?" Juliet asked, before laughing that bitter laugh that was so unlike her," Let's not kid ourselves, Hermione. They wouldn't be any help."  
"Right, of course they wouldn't. They're dead, aren't they?"

Juliet was the one to furrow her brows now.

"They're not dead?"

"No, my parents aren't dead. You know my mum very well. We both can't stand her."

Hermione looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face," Are you going to make me guess?"

"Hermione…" Juliet said impatiently," Rita Skeeter is my mother."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, loud enough to wake every student in both the girls' and boys' dorm. She covered her mouth in shock and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, the bitch that publishes all that stuff about me is me dear old mum. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, actually. Now that I think about it, you two do kind of look alike."

Juliet was silent as she looked at her, eyes narrowed jokingly.

"What? It's not an insult. Rita's not ugly. Actually, as much as this is going to infuriate you, a lot of boys think she's kind of good-looking."  
"She's old." Juliet replied, now sincerely narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. That's just what I hear. God, Rita Skeeter is your mother!"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it!"

"Yes, I know."

"Rita Skeeter!"

"Thank you, Hermione! Yes, Rita Skeeter! But I don't want to talk about her or I might… punch this couch really hard."

It sounded ridiculous, but that was just about the only thing she'd punch. She wasn't a violent person, but the thought of her mother did bring forth years of built up fury and hurt.

"Ok, we won't talk about her. Who's your father?"

"Don't know the guy." Juliet replied, running her fingers through her hair," Gran never told me, at behest of Rita. But enough talk about my parents… I know the question that's coming next."

"I have to ask. Not just for curiosity's sake, but just so we know who to talk to tomorrow."

"Wait, what?! You want me to tell him?"

"Juliet, the father has a right to know, even if it's someone like Malfoy who probably will just laugh and not take any responsibility whatsoever." Hermione paused and looked at Juliet," It's not Malfoy, is it?"

"No. But Hermione, this is going to completely misplace Harry's focus. He's going to be so distraught that in the next challenge, he's going to end up…"

"Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed, covering her mouth again in shock.

Juliet sighed heavily again, and covered her face.

"Yes, Harry."

"Harry Potter? Our Harry?"

"The one and only."

"You and Harry…" Hermione covered her mouth again, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper and leaned forward," You and Harry had sex?"

Juliet leaned forward and whispered back," Obviously."

"When? When did this happen? And where? Surely not in the dorm, someone would have seen you!"'

"Of course it wasn't in the dorm. It was in the broom cupboard."

"The broom cupboard?!" Hermione actually laughed," Interesting choice of mating place."

"Why the word 'mating'? That makes us sound like two… lions or something."

"Well, because you two reproduced and animals mate to reproduce."

"We didn't mean to reproduce!"  
"Wait, is that why you've been avoiding him lately?"

"Yes!" Juliet ran her fingers through her hair," Do you have any idea how awkward it is to be around your best friend after you've had sex? It's like you two are on a whole different planet. It's like… God, it's dreadful."

"I can't imagine." Hermione replied sympathetically," We have to tell him. First thing in the morning."  
"Why do you seem calmer?"

"What do you mean? I've been calm." Hermione replied, her eyes breaking away from Juliet's, indicating that she was lying.

"Hermione, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Hermione replied, forcing a smile as she looked at the top of Juliet's head because she was unable to meet Juliet's eyes.

"Yes, you are. I've been very honest with you, more honest than I've ever been with anyone. Now, tell me what you're on about."

Hermione sighed, still beaming from ear to ear, and looked Juliet in the eyes," It's the prophecy, Juliet. You wouldn't know about it. No one here at school knows, except for me."

"Don't gag on your conceit, Hermione." Juliet replied, slightly irritably," What prophecy?"

"Dumbledore made me swear not to mention it. But God, this couldn't have happened at a better time!" Hermione stopped smiling ever so slightly and looked at Juliet," You have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just tell me what you're talking about."

"I can't. Dumbledore made me swear not to tell anyone. To be sickeningly cryptic…" Hermione put both of her hands on Juliet's shoulders and replied in a teasingly mysterious vice," …In time you will know. Now let's go to bed."

"Hermione!" Juliet objected, following her up to the dorm.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I promise you, in time Dumbledore will tell you."

"But Hermione, why can't you just…"

"Goodnight, Juliet." Hermione turned off the small lamp on her nightstand, and Juliet huffed in irritation before falling into her bed and dropping off to sleep.


	3. By the Lake

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 3

"Hermione, just tell me!"

Juliet hadn't stopped insisting that Hermione tell her what her rambling the night before had meant, and she wasn't planning on giving up until she knew.

"Juliet, please just drop it!" Hermione snapped, finally showing the irritation that had been brewing since Juliet got more relentless in asking the same question over and over.

"I'm not going to drop it! I want to know."

"Juliet!" A voice called behind her. She froze, eyes wide, and considered continuing walking. Hermione took Harry's approach as a welcome distraction from Juliet's version of 20 Questions. She walked through the door to the dungeon and left Harry and Juliet alone.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. Where have you been?" Harry asked, barely looking at her. Clearly this was as awkward for him as it was for her.

"I've been… around." Juliet replied vaguely.

"Look…" He was practically trembling, and his words were obviously not coming easily to him. He didn't' know what to say to her, and vice versa," We, uh…" He scratched his head, a sign that he was nervous.

"Harry, we don't have to talk about it if it freaks you out." Juliet told him, and to her utter dismay, her stomach started doing back-flips. She reached out, and placed one hand on the wall to steady herself, and the other on her stomach, praying this bout of sickness would pass without her spewing chunks all over the dungeon floor. Snape wouldn't be happy about that.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Harry asked, and his concern was cute, but only made her more anxious. He was naïve, despite his life experiences fighting evil, and he would most likely buy the stomach virus story she had been telling everyone else. Out of the corner of his eye, she saw him raise his hand, start to place it on her arm, but quickly letting it drop.

"I'm fine." She felt like if she said she was ok, it would be true, and strangely enough, the nausea passed.

"Stomach virus, right?" He asked with a small laugh but she wasn't quite sure a stomach virus was funny," I didn't mean to laugh."  
It was like he could read her thoughts.

"Harry, come on. We've known each other for years. We don't need to be like this. It was one night."

"Right, but Juliet… I…"

"I'm pregnant." Juliet spat it out more abruptly than she had wanted to, interrupting whatever it was he had to say. Whatever it was that he had been nervous about saying, she had just stopped him from saying it after he had finally built up the courage to open his mouth.

Whatever it was he wanted to say, however, was lost at the news Juliet had just thrown at him. His eyes were wide, his jaw was clenched, and Juliet sighed at her own indifference. She should have eased the news on him.

"You're… what?" Harry asked, scratching his head again.

"I'm pregnant." Juliet replied again, this time more gently.

"And it's mine?"

"Harry!" Juliet snapped before changing her tone from irritated to sardonic," No, Harry, I'm not one hundred percent positive it's yours. You know what? Maybe it's Seamus's. Maybe it's Ron's! Maybe this baby is the result of one of my hundred-plus torrid affairs that I've had in the past two months. Because you know what? I am such a promiscuous person, that I've slept with more than half the boys in this school."

She turned and walked into Snape's classroom, knowing she was twenty minutes late.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry called after her, but she was already gone.

SSS

Hermione and Ron both turned to look at Harry as he came into the Great Hall. They were both smiling.

"Are you crazy?!" Ronald snapped at him as he sat down," You knocked her up?!"

"Shh!" Harry and Hermione both whispered.

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione snapped," I told you that, and I expect you to keep it a secret."

"Of course. I get that Juliet is beautiful, but Harry… why didn't you use protection?"

"It was very spur of the moment. We weren't thinking. I have to go out and talk to her." Harry stood up and strode out of the Great Hall before they could ask questions.

It didn't take long for him to find her. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Juliet had a tree that they always sat under, right beside the lake. When Harry arrived there, he found that she was lying on a blanket, hands folded over her stomach.

"Hey." He greeted her cautiously.

Juliet screamed and sat up, her moment of tranquility shattered. She sat up, and he saw that her eyes were red.

"What's up, Harry?" She asked, closing her eyes and lying back down.

"We need to talk." He told her, not waiting for an invitation before he sat down beside her. She sat up again, and looked him in the eyes; blue ferocity meeting green calm. Harry didn't understand why he was so calm. He was afraid of fatherhood, but he wasn't afraid of what people would think of him and Juliet.

"What do you want to talk about?" Juliet asked finally, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"I want to be here for you."

Juliet opened her mouth to hit him with a snarky reply, but she found herself unable to. Why she was so angry at him, she'd never know. It took 'two to tango', as her grandmother used to tell her. It wasn't all his fault she was in this predicament.

"Harry, I can't ask you to do that. It's my responsibility. I talked you into having sex and I'm the one who is pregnant. You're in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament right now. You need to focus completely on that."

"No." Harry replied, shaking his head," That doesn't matter now. Juliet, this is as much my problem as it is yours. I want to be here for you every step of the way."

This time when Juliet looked into his eyes, the ferocity was replaced with tears. They fell from her eyes, and she looked down. She leaned over, rested her head against his chest. Normally, Harry wouldn't know what to do in situations such as these. But with her, he felt like he was no longer a boy, that he could handle anything, that he could tame her fire.

"It's going to be ok, Juliet. I promise."

She held onto him a little tighter, and they stayed there together for a good long while before she sat up and looked at him, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He replied, wiping her tears away.

"I don't know if you want to deal with the mood swings I'm going to have…"

"I want to deal with all of it, Juliet. That's…" He stopped, feeling his own throat clench," That's what my parents would expect me to do."

Juliet smiled through her tears, and as Harry looked at her, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Before they had gotten together, she had been like his sister, just one of the guys, despite her great beauty and her countless admirers. Harry had never thought of her as desirable, but as he looked at her now, he couldn't help but think over and over again how stunning she really was.

"I told myself I'd never bring children into this world." She whispered, shaking her head slightly. She was smiling still, but her tone was cheerless," I mean, look at the Muggle world, Harry. Did you know that the world's population has decreased by ninety percent since the start of World War III?"

Harry, never being one to observe current events, couldn't ignore this one. The third world war, which had begun in 2000, and the world population had been reduced drastically. There were barely forty thousand people per country due to violence, famine, and disease. Juliet insisted on a daily basis for years that the world had become a fucked up place and that she wouldn't make a child suffer in it as they suffered. She was breaking her golden rule, and as her hands ran over her stomach she acknowledged that miserably to herself.

"We can't hide at Hogwarts forever. We can't all fit in Hogsmeade. The Wizarding community can't hold all of us, Harry. Some of us are going to have live out in their world. It's sad… there's a war out there, and there's a war in here. Voldemort is killing off wizards and witches, and the Muggles are murdering each other every day. I swore I'd never let a child suffer in this evil world."

'Juliet, you're forgetting that you're this baby's mother."

"How can I forget that?"

"That sounded better in my mind, I'm sorry." Harry apologized and they both laughed, her slightly hysterically. But when he continued, they were both serious once again," I know you. I know you'd never let anything happen to your child. You're protective of all of us, and we're just your friends. You're protective of everyone, actually."

"It's my weakness."

"No. I disagree, I think that's your strength. This baby…" He stopped, and corrected himself," _Our_ baby is lucky to have you as it's mother. You and I both know you're never going to let anything happen to it. And neither will I."

Juliet smiled again, but it faded. She couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward and kissed him. It took him by surprise, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back after a moment.

As they kissed, she thanked her lucky stars it had been Harry who had gotten her pregnant. No one else would know how to handle it. No one else would be a better father. All Harry wanted was a family after being robbed of his own when he was just a baby. They were young, and in their adolescent minds, they believed everything was going to be ok.

But in the Wizarding World, things never stayed peaceful, and this wasn't a time for change.


	4. A Visit to Madam Pomfrey's

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 4

A/N: I made up a hospital name. I don't live in England so I don't know any English hospital names. Sorry to the Brits reading!

SSS

Madam Pomfrey's snide attitude was enough to awake the fire inside of Juliet that Harry had calmed the evening before by the lake. He was her perfect counterpoint in that way; he was calm and she was fiery. However, they both did share the same temper and the same ferocious protectiveness of their loved ones. Despite Madam Pomfrey's shitty mood, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the door. She could hear Harry's footsteps, striding back and forth. It comforted her to know that he was just as nervous as she was.

"I'm going to refer you to King's Hospital. I trust you know where that is."

"I do." Juliet replied, forcing herself to remain respectful despite Madam Pomfrey's icy manner.

"I suppose you don't know who the father is."

Juliet raised her eyebrows slightly, her capability to keep her temper under control starting to wane.

"Actually, I do know, thanks." Juliet took the piece of parchment Madam Pomfrey was handing her," It's Harry Potter."  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened, and Juliet rolled her own. What was everyone's problem? Everyone had the same reaction when they found out Harry was the father of her baby. Was she not worthy of him or something? She didn't stand there and contemplate the answer to that internal question. She turned and started to talk towards the door.

"I have to tell Dumbledore."

Juliet stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to face Madam Pomfrey. She looked like she had just been kicked in the face.

"Why do you have to tell Dumbledore?"

"This is big news, Ms. Grey. Dumbledore has to know so arrangements can be made."

Juliet furrowed her brows," What do you mean, arrangements?"

"We have to be on alert in case there are complications." Madam Pomfrey informed her," We have to be able to get you to a hospital quickly should there be problems.

A thought struck her with the intensity of a freight train. People reacted strangely when they found out the baby was Harry's, and now Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were supposedly going to go out of her way to make sure she received medical attention if there were problems during the pregnancy. There was something huge resting on Harry having a child. And she was right in the middle of this "something."

When Juliet left the office, Harry went right to her. He took immediate notice of how deep in thought she was, and he took her hand to gently take her from her thoughts.

"How did it go?" He asked," Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, honey. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Juliet stopped walking in the hallway and pulled him over to the side.

"Ew, gross!" She exclaimed when she saw a beetle sitting on the windowsill. Harry swatted at it, and it flew above their heads out of sight.

"Sorry, you know me. I can't stand bugs." Juliet apologized with a sheepish smile.

Harry shrugged and replied with a grin," I think it's cute."

"Shut up! Now you're just making fun of me." She replied hitting him in the arm lightly," Anyway…" She was serious again and so was he when he saw the worried expression on her face," Have you told anyone about the baby?"

"No." Harry replied.

"Ok, then you might not know what I'm talking about."  
"Try me."

"Well, when I told Hermione, she freaked out. She made me so mad that I walked away from her. Then she asked me to come back, and she was calmer about it, but she was still disapproving, you know? But…" Juliet looked him in the eyes, further showing him how serious she was and that this was not just another one of her jokes," …when she found out that you were the father, after the shock subsided, she started going on about a prophecy. But then she stopped, and said Dumbledore made her swear not to mention it, that no one knew about it except for her, but then Madam Pomfrey changed her very judgmental manner to all helpful after I told her you were the father."

"What prophecy?"

"Exactly! I'm thinking, and this is going to sound a little weird, but hear me out… I think that something huge happens when you father a child."

Harry was silent; he thought the same thing. There were only two people they could talk to, and they were Hermione, who was clearly not going to talk, and Dumbledore himself. The latter of the two was the better option.

"We have to go see Dumbledore."


	5. Unanswered Questions

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 5

In their haste to get to Dumbledore and receive the answers they knew he'd be willing to give, they forgot that to get up to see Dumbledore, one needed a password.

"Oh…" Juliet slumped against the wall, and searched for a term a little more ladylike than "shit"," …bugger!"  
"Well, that's unlike you." Harry told her with a small smile as he observed the gargoyle.

"I know, normally I swear like a sailor. I have to make my language appropriate for a child now, though. So, I might as well start now and get used to it."

"Good point." Harry replied," I guess I should too."

"But you've never been an avid swear-er."

"I have my moments. Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office didn't budge.

"Where did you get Sherbet lemon?"

"That was the password during second year."

"I'm sure he's changed it since then, dear." Juliet replied in that jokingly sarcastic tone that she used when she was teasing him. He narrowed his eyes at her jokingly, and she narrowed her own back.

"Is there something I can help you two with?"

Juliet looked up, and Harry turned around. Both saw that Professor McGonagall was standing behind them but at the top of the hallway, eyeing them with a slightly suspicious stare.

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's very important." Juliet replied politely, but not in the sickeningly sweet voice she used on Snape when she was trying to soften him into raising her grade. Snape was smart enough not to fall for it, but McGonagall would reprimand her for trying to bribe her with kindness. Snape normally just rolled his eyes and told her to piss off.

"Is there a problem?" McGonagall asked, walking over to them.

Harry and Juliet looked at her, not knowing what to say. McGonagall, as far as they knew, didn't know that Juliet was pregnant. They didn't want to break that news to her themselves. She'd most likely drag them by their ears to detention and lecture them on the complications that arose from teenagers having sex.

"Yes, we're having a personal issue, Professor. Is Dumbledore in?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, he is. But I don't know if he's prepared for visitors." McGonagall replied stiffly. Juliet forced herself not to sigh. This was a time for her adorable humor that brought a smile to even the strictest of teachers' faces.

"Well, I don't think he's up there dancing in his underwear to 'Old Time Rock N Roll', Professor."

Ok, her humor was a little too Muggle for McGonagall's taste. Harry got the joke; one summer, when Harry had visited her at her grandmother's house, they had found that old Tom Cruise movie, Risky Business on cable. It wasn't a particularly good movie, but that scene had been funny. Harry laughed, but stopped when McGonagall glared at him.

"Never seen Risky Business, huh?" Juliet asked, forcing herself to look slightly embarrassed to inspire sympathy.

"I can go up and see if he would like to see you two. This isn't an emergency?"

If it was an emergency, she'd let them up immediately. If Harry had had a vision of Voldemort's plans, McGonagall would let them up to see Dumbledore. Harry contemplated telling her that this was what happened, but knew that she'd be royally ticked when she found out he had lied. McGonagall was one of many who jumped when Harry had premonitions regarding Voldemort. The Wizarding world was in a heightened state of alarm and people would agree to anything someone who offered a solution said. They just had to hope the right person had a solution.

"I'm pregnant." Juliet told her, taking both McGonagall and Harry off-guard. McGonagall recoiled slightly. Juliet Grey was the student most likely to get pregnant not because she was loose but because every boy in the school lusted after her. That explained why McGonagall wasn't overly surprised.

"Right." McGonagall replied quietly, and both Juliet and Harry couldn't figure out if this was because she was angry. When she gave the password, they heard that her voice was shaking.

"You're the first girl we've ever had get pregnant, believe it or not." McGonagall told her, surprisingly sounding a lot less disapproving than Madam Pomfrey and even Hermione. Juliet had expected McGonagall to be furious, but she just seemed strangely scared.

"Potter…" McGonagall turned to face him.

"Yes." Harry answered, knowing exactly what she was going to ask," Yes, I'm the father."

"Oh, my goodness…" McGonagall wrung her hands together, more distraught than she had ever cared to show students.

"Professor, why is everyone acting like that? No matter who we've told, they've all had the same reaction. Why is everyone so happy Harry is the father?"

They had arrived at Dumbledore's office door, so McGonagall didn't answer.

_To have one more second on the stairs, so I could get some answers…_ Juliet thought to herself irritably. McGonagall was through Dumbledore's door before Juliet and Harry had even stepped off the staircase. For the first time, Juliet laced her fingers with Harry. She was more nervous than ever after seeing McGonagall, the stone-faced woman's reaction. Something was seriously wrong here.

When Harry and Juliet came through the door, they found Dumbledore coming down the steps, and McGonagall rushing to him, and grabbing his hands.

"Ms. Grey is pregnant. Potter's the father."

Dumbledore's eyes were wide, showing more shock than they had ever seen him show. Now Juliet felt on the verge of a panic attack. If Dumbledore was worried, then there really was a problem. Did Harry have demon-sperm or something? Some sort of curse from when Voldemort tried to kill him that would cause his children to be not be his at all, but Voldemort's?

"Sit down, both of you." Dumbledore ordered, and they both obliged once the chairs he had beckoned towards settled in front of them.

"Professor, you can't be overly surprised…" Juliet began.

"Oh, quite the contrary, Ms. Grey. I'm not surprised. I'm relieved."  
"Why?" Harry asked, starting to get frustrated," Why is everyone so relieved that I'm fathering this child? You're relieved because it's my child, right?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore replied vaguely," Who is everyone? Who has acted relieved?"

"Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall…" Juliet looked at her when she felt McGonagall's eyes on her," Well, actually, Professor McGonagall was on the verge of having a heart attack, I think."

The hint of a smile on McGonagall's lips made Juliet beam. If McGonagall could smile through her worry, then things weren't as intense as she had thought.

"What we want to know, Professor is why? Why is everyone reacting like this?"

Dumbledore was silent for a long time, looking deep in thought.

"Have you told your mother, Juliet?"

It was a very off-the-wall question considering they had just been talking about people being relieved that Harry was the father.

"Professor, we really need answers." Juliet told him, starting to get irritated again.

"And you'll get them. Not tonight. When the child is born, I will tell you."

"Professor!" Harry and Juliet exclaimed simultaneously.

"I need you both to trust me on this. I promise, I'll tell you, and you'll both be pleased. But right now, I need you to answer my questions."

"Why should we answer your questions when you refuse to answer ours?" Harry asked, and unlike Juliet, he didn't hide his frustration.

"Because my keeping this a secret will save this baby's life."

That should have been enough to satisfy them, but they were too curious to just let their question go. They would keep pestering Dumbledore and Hermione throughout the pregnancy if they had to, they just needed to know what was going on. Harry, of all people, had the right to know, because whatever this secret was, it pertained to him.

"Fine." Harry replied crossly," Now what are your questions?"

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"Of course she hasn't. Her mother is dead, and so is her father." Harry answered before Juliet had even opened her mouth.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at Juliet who sighed heavily. She turned to Harry and finally confessed the lie she had told him when they first met four years earlier.

"My mom isn't dead." She admitted, looking into his eyes," You know who she is, actually. Um… Rita Skeeter is my mother."

"Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes." Juliet replied delicately," Sadly, enough."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she's dead to me, Harry. I've never had a relationship with her. We actually spend most of our time trying to make each other miserable. Are you angry at me for lying to you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just… shocked. What about your father?"

"I don't know my father." Out of the corner of Juliet's eye, she saw McGonagall and Dumbledore look at each other. She looked at them," Do you two know who my father is?"

"We can't tell you that, Juliet. Your mother has to be the one to tell you that."

"Oh God, it's Voldemort, isn't it?!"

Only McGonagall shrunk back at the sound of his name.

"No, I assure you, it's not Voldemort. The reason why I asked you if you told your mother is because I think she deserves to know, Juliet." Dumbledore fixed her with his intense grey stare and she almost considered what he was saying, but quickly decided against it.

"I have never had a serious conversation with my mother, Professor. Not one. And now I'm supposed to go and tell her I'm pregnant. She'll probably just write a six page article on what a, pardon my French, whore I am."

"I doubt that, Juliet. Believe it or not, your mother can be quite endearing if you get to know her." Dumbledore informed her and Juliet gave him the look that read "are-you-fucking-serious?"

"It is true, Ms. Grey." McGonagall agreed but Juliet was less than convinced. She was also now thoroughly pissed off.

"Tell me how a woman can be endearing when she doesn't speak to her only child, when she writes all kinds of nasty things about me."

"Juliet, we could argue all night about this. But right now, you both need to get some rest. We'll make sure all your appointments are scheduled."

_Why, though? Why are they taking this much action in making sure my pregnancy goes smoothly? _She couldn't help but think.

Harry and Juliet left, feeling as lost as before. Their one question still hadn't been answered, and if Dumbledore held true to his word, they wouldn't know that answer until the baby was born. It would be a frustrating seven months…

SSS

"Albus, you were right! The prophecy was true!" McGonagall told him excitedly as he put his wand to his temple and extracted a shimmering silver line; the memory of finding out that Juliet Grey was pregnant with Harry Potter's child.

"This child is going to save our world and the Muggle world too!" McGonagall continued," I just never expected for it to happen this soon."

"Juliet Grey the mother of the Savior?" Dumbledore questioned out loud.

"I must admit, I was slightly shocked by that myself."  
"I'm not shocked by it, Minerva. I'm worried. Even Hermione Granger would be a better candidate."

"Let's not nit-pick, Albus. The Savior is one its way. Now all you have to do is convince Potter and Ms. Grey to give to this child to you. It shouldn't be difficult. They're young; they can't raise this child themselves."

"I'm not so sure it will be easy, Minerva. I think, like all mothers, Juliet Grey already is developing an attachment to her child. She may be young, but she knows that baby is hers, and she's not going to want the life that this child will have to live. Harry hates being the center of attention, he hates being in danger all the time."

"Well, he's not going to enjoy it, Albus."

"That's not what I'm suggesting. He's not going to want his child to suffer the same. I have a feeling it's going to take a lot more than a little sweet talking to force those two to hand their child over to us."

"But you remember what the Prophecy said… 'The Firstborn of the Boy Who Lived will be the Savior of the race…'"

"Only the Firstborn will cleanse the world of the wicked. On its own, the Firstborn will destroy those that thrive on suffering and those that commit vile acts of brutality. A perilous life the Firstborn will live to save the human race."

"That's a huge burden to place on this poor child."

"Exactly. That's what Juliet and Harry will think. That's what will keep them from giving the baby to us. I've waited too long for this, Minerva. The world is in a state of decay like nothing I've ever seen before. I'll raise their child to fight this evil. I'll get their child, mark my words. By whatever means necessary…"

SSS

A/N- "Evangeline, Dumbledore is NOT in character. He would never be so judgmental of Juliet and he would never be out to hurt Harry! This is _so_ not like the book!" Duh! It's not supposed to be. ALTHERNATE UNIVERSE, people!


	6. Answers and the Arrival

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 6

Seven months later

"Just breathe like they said, darling." Mrs. Weasley coached Juliet who was sweating profusely and stifling screams of pain. Dumbledore had talked her into natural childbirth, saying it was safest for the baby, when in her opinion, it wasn't. All this pain made her want to reach up inside of her and yank the baby out herself, and that didn't exactly qualify as safe.

"How do I look?" Juliet asked Harry, who laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful. What do they call it? A glow?"

"A mother's glow." Mrs. Weasley told him with a smile.

"You have a mother's glow." Juliet laughed and touched his face, but frowned when Dumbledore touched Harry's arm. The last thing she wanted was for Harry to leave her. The mystery of why everyone reacted strangely to the news of Harry being the father had gone to the back of her mind; it hadn't vanished completely, but it wasn't her top priority to find out either. Something told Juliet that Dumbledore coming over had to do with that mystery.

"I'll be right back, Juliet. I promise."

"How long will you be?" Juliet asked, forcing herself to sit up.

"Juliet, honey, we'll take care of you while he's gone." Mrs. Weasley told her, dabbing sweat off of her forehead before it dripped down into her eyes.

"They will. You know Mrs. Weasley. She's not going to let anything happen to you." Harry told Juliet with a smile at Ron's mother. Ron was pacing in front of Juliet's bed, as was Juliet. Ginny looked on in envy, wishing she was the one having Harry's baby. But she loved Juliet like another sister, and couldn't resent her or Harry. She and Harry had had their moments; she had always loved him, from the first time she saw him despite how young she had been at the time. There was that time when they had all gotten into a snowball fight one afternoon out on the grounds when she had been a second year. They had fallen into the frigid fluff together, and she reached over and grasped his hand after a few minutes of silence. He hadn't objected; he squeezed her hand back. There was the time over the summer, right before the Quidditch World Cup, when they had banged their heads together while reaching for the her wand that she had dropped. Juliet had taught her a technique that she said was "desperate but worked every time." Of course, Juliet didn't know that Ginny would use this technique on Harry. Juliet had told her that if you drop something, to bend over slowly, grab it, and come back up slowly, but always with your behind in the boy's direction. Ginny had seen Juliet do it to plenty of boys before, and it always got their attention. Harry hadn't noticed, but when they banged their heads together, they had laughed, and she couldn't hold back. She had kissed him, and to her surprise (and delight) he had kissed her back.

They were only involved together for a short time, but Harry had cared for her and she knew he had. She had cared for him too. She watched him, thinking to herself how marvelously good looking he was, as Dumbledore lead him away. God, what she would give to be with him… She loved him, but she hated him too. She was good at hiding how much she hated him.

"You can only hate the ones you love."

It sounded redundant, but she knew it was true. A part of her wanted to be with him, a part of her wanted him to just die. If she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone else to either. Her eyes fell on Juliet, remembering the night before when Harry had sat beside her, rubbing her huge stomach. The baby had kicked, and they both had laughed, looking into each other's eyes like they were the leads of a crappy romance movie. She almost vomited at the nauseating memory of it.

If there was one person she wished death on, it was Juliet. She loved her like a sister, but if she was dead, Harry would grieve for awhile and then be right back in her arms. Harry and Ginny Potter… she had thought this many times before.

But she loved Juliet. How could she not? She was funny, smart, a good friend. She didn't really want bad things to happen to her.

Bitter ex? That was an understatement.

SSS

"I'm so glad you're here, Mrs. Weasley." Juliet told her, gripping her hand a little tighter when another contraction hit her like a speeding tractor trailer carrying rhinoceroses.

"Breathe. Breathe." Mrs. Weasley instructed her, and they both did the breathing exercises Juliet had learned in Muggle birthing classes. The contraction passed and they both relaxed.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Juliet." Mrs. Weasley replied, moving her sweat-drenched hair out of her face.

Juliet smiled," You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, you know."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and squeezed her hand a little tighter," I know. I've always loved you like another child, Juliet. Another daughter. And Harry like another son."

"I was so afraid you were going to disapprove when I told you."  
"Of course not! In these dark times, getting upset over things that aren't entirely horrible is a waste of perfectly good time."

"I agree. What do you think is taking Harry so long?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's Dumbledore going on about that prophecy."

"You know about the prophecy?" Juliet asked, perking up instantly. Hermione came over to the other side of her bed quickly, and gripped her hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if she should hear about that right now."  
"I can handle it. I'm only in labor. I'm not on my deathbed."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God, am I dying?!" Juliet asked, panicking instantly.

"No." Mrs. Weasley reassured her, looking at her again," I swear to you, Juliet, you're not dying. You're perfectly safe."

"Ok. Gave me a fright for a second." Juliet sighed in relief as she adjusted herself so her back wasn't as arched. She certainly wouldn't miss being pregnant. It had been a long nine months, full of backaches, headaches, mood swings, and increased urination. How women had put up with it for thousands of years she'd never know. She didn't plan on having another child after this because she couldn't deal with pregnancy or labor ever again.

"Hermione, I think she deserves to know. Dumbledore is on a rampage, and if Harry says no…" Mrs. Weasley visibly shuddered, something entirely out of character for her," Juliet… there was a prophecy made after Voldemort fell from power the last time…"

SSS

"I'm so glad you're here, Mrs. Weasley."

Dumbledore closed the door to the hospital wing, and grasped Harry's shoulder as they walked away from it.

"Professor, I don't want to be away from her for too long." Harry told him, looking back towards the door briefly.

"This shouldn't take long. It's time to answer those questions you asked me seven months ago, Harry."

Harry was silent, not wanting to interrupt him. This pertained solely to him so he, unlike Juliet, hadn't forgotten about the prophecy that Dumbledore had mentioned.

"When Voldemort was destroyed the last time, when you destroyed him… Sybil Trelawney had a vision. She saw that he would rise again. We all lived in fear for years, and then..." Dumbledore paused," He's back. You know it as well as I do."

Harry nodded, remembering nightmares he had had recently; green flashes of light, a snake-faced man staring at him with blazing red eyes, his scar burning…

"Why he hasn't come for you yet, I don't know. Perhaps he knows you're stronger, you're a threat to him. But through this prophecy, we learned that your first born child would be the Savior."

Harry's curiosity was slowly being ebbed away by stomach-wrenching realization. Dumbledore couldn't ask this of him. He couldn't expect him to agree to this…

"The First Born Child of the Boy Who Lived would fight alone against the Dark Lord when he came of age."

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious."

"I assure you, I am. Harry, this is our only hope. Your child is going to be the Savior of both worlds; Muggle and Wizard."

Harry laughed in disbelief and looked at Dumbledore," You know how they say that young parents can't love their children like older parents? How they don't know what it feels like to love something like that?"

Dumbledore was silent, praying that Harry was about to agree to letting his child take its rightful place as the Savior.

"It's a load of shit." Harry finished," I will not agree to this, Professor. You can't have mine and Juliet's child."

"Harry, you don't understand! This is our last hope!"

"I won't risk my child's life! What parent wants their child to constantly be in danger, Dumbledore?" Harry's temper was rising; he would not entertain the thought of his child being put right in Voldemort's path. How much truth was there to Sybil Trelawney's prophecy? There was no sure evidence that his and Juliet's child realty was a Savior. He wouldn't lose his child for no reason. Dumbledore was perfectly capable of destroying Voldemort.

"A parent who wants their child to live past its first year! The world isn't safe, Harry! Don't you see that?! The Muggle War might be winding down, but our war has only just begun! This child is our only hope to defeat Voldemort."  
"What, is my child to stand alone against him?"

"No! We would all help him or her!"

"Why can't we all fight him ourselves, without the child?"

"Because of the prophecy, Harry!" Dumbledore insisted," The prophecy said,' The First Born of the Boy who Lived!'"

Harry was silent, shaking his head in furious astonishment at what Dumbledore was asking of him.

"I've been in Voldemort's path since I was born. I won't let my child suffer. I won't see him or her constantly in danger like I've been in my entire life."

"Harry, please…"

Dumbledore was pleading with him now, and it surprised Harry, but didn't change his mind. He walked back to the door of the hospital wing, practically feeling the flames of fury on his face.

"The answer is no, Dumbledore. You won't raise mine and Juliet's child to be your soldier against Voldemort."

He went into the hospital wing, and Juliet looked at him, looking a mix between terrified and shocked.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked, instantly as terrified as she was but just a lot better at hiding it. He sat down beside Hermione, and placed his hands on her arm because Hermione was already holding her hand.

"What did you and Dumbledore just talk about?" She asked.

"I…" Harry stopped, not wanting to explode despite how enraged he was. So many terrible things were running through his head. Dumbledore had seemed desperate and furious when Harry refused; a deadly combination. Would he try to take the baby? Would he keep trying to convince them? The latter of the two was the least of Harry's worries. Juliet would never agree to it; her motherly instincts and her love for their baby were already fierce, like that of a mother tiger's.

"We told her, Harry." Hermione told him, not looking at Harry, whom she knew was livid.

"I won't do it."  
"Good." Mrs. Weasley replied, grasping his hand that was still on Juliet's arm.

"Ok, so you agree?" Harry asked, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Of course! I would never let one of my children stand alone against the Dark Lord! Arthur disagrees…"

"So do I!" Ginny stood up," If your child will save us all, isn't that an honor?"

"No!" Juliet replied, sitting up," It's a death sentence for our child! Plus, did Dumbledore tell you that the baby can't see us?"

"Ever?!" Harry asked, stopping mid step and turning to her.

"Yeah!" Juliet replied, also furious," Yeah, we lose him or her right after I pop."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who nodded.

"Harry James Potter…" Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry continued to look at her, waiting for her wisdom that he knew was coming," Don't you _dare_ give up your child."

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley. No one is getting their hands on my child."

"Oh my God." Juliet said softly, sitting up again," Guys, I think this is it!"

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called, and Madam Pomfrey came running in, followed by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Ginny whispered something to Dumbledore, who looked at Harry, disappointment on his face. Harry glared at him briefly, before holding onto the hand that Hermione was holding.

"Ok, Juliet. Big push now. Big push now."

Juliet took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed in effort and squeezed Hermione's hand so hard that in the back of her mind, she wondered why she wasn't screaming too. But Hermione was so caught up in encouraging Juliet to push that she couldn't focus on how hard she was squeezing her hand.

"Good girl, Juliet!" Mrs. Weasley told her, smiling," That's very good. Push!"

"Ronald, don't look!" Juliet screamed at him, her face red from the effort of pushing.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron gasped, turning away from the sight after seeing the baby's head making it's way out. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Juliet who was in unthinkable agony.

"God, I want drugs!" She shrieked," Harry, how could you do this to me?!"

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, a terrified expression on his face.

"I said the same thing to Arthur, darling. Don't worry." Mrs. Weasley assured him, and he nodded, relieved.

"I don't mean it, baby. I really don't." Juliet told him breathlessly as she took another huge breath and started pushing again.

"Why isn't the fucking thing coming out?!" She screamed at Madam Pomfrey.

"You're doing a beautiful job, Juliet." Madam Pomfrey told her," Just keep pushing."  
Ron turned around and peeked through his fingers to see how far out the baby was, and all the color drained from his already pale face. He turned away again, feeling faint, and they all laughed again.

"God, Ron, you're making this a lot easier…" Juliet told him, stopping for a brief second to take a breath.

"One more, Juliet. One more, and it's all done." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Juliet cried out again as she pushed her hardest, praying it was all almost over, needing the moment to come when she saw her baby.

She knew that moment had come when she saw Hermione smile gigantically, and Harry look up eagerly. Hermione began crying happily, as did Juliet when she heard the baby start crying.

Madam Pomfrey was holding the baby in her arms and she looked at Harry and Juliet and smiled," It's a girl."

Madam Pomfrey gently placed the baby in Juliet's arms, and to her surprise, she knew exactly how to hold her. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she looked down at this perfect creation she and Harry had made.

"Oh my God, you're my baby. You're my little girl. Oh my God. Oh my God." She sobbed, laughing slightly.

Juliet and Harry looked at each other, both beaming in the best kind of disbelief; that something they had thought to be a mistake had resulted in the most beautiful little girl on the face of the earth. They kissed quickly, and then again for a little longer.

Everything that they had been told about the prophecy, all the anger at the suggestions that had been made to them, disappeared. They couldn't focus on anything else except for this little girl that they were holding.

"Go see your daddy." Juliet told the baby as she very carefully handed the baby to Harry.

Harry couldn't find any words to say to describe what he was feeling as she looked at his baby. His tears ran onto the baby's head, and Hermione wiped them away gently.

"I…" Harry started, but he shook his head, smiling, unable to find words.

After several minutes, Harry passed the baby to Hermione, who only cried harder.

"God, you look like your mommy. She's going to have the boys chasing her."

Harry and Juliet, who were holding each other now, smiled.

"She's not dating until she's thirty five." Harry replied, and they all laughed. Ron held her next; even Ron, the joker, had tears falling from his eyes.

"We're going to be buddies, you know." He told the baby," We're going to cause all kinds of trouble together."

They all laughed again and Mrs. Weasley, who was the most emotional, kissed the baby's head once she was holding her.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently, and even she looked at the baby approvingly.

Harry and Juliet beamed at each other again, and Juliet looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Lily. Lily Potter." She answered, and Madam Pomfrey, along with everyone else smiled.

"That's such a perfect name for her." Mrs. Weasley told them," A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Juliet replied, gently stroking Lily's head," She's… God, I don't even know what to say. She's my baby. I can't believe it. She's my baby."

To everyone in the room, aside from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Ginny, who was pacing away from the group, that day was the happy ending to Harry's story of suffering through Voldemort's wrath. Harry, Juliet, and their family believed that they would all live in peace from then on. But Voldemort wasn't the only threat anymore.

Dumbledore didn't take nicely to those that disagreed with him. Harry, Juliet, and anyone who believed Lily Potter wasn't the Savior and shouldn't be raised as such were in his way, and Dumbledore _certainly_ didn't take nicely to those in his way…

SSS

A/N- Long, I know. Sorry!! Thanks to all those that added the story to their Story Alert, and me to their Author Alert. You all rock! Sorry to those that don't like evil Dumbledore, but like I said, this is all a dream I had. So… I'm liking it!! Hope you all are too!! Feel free to review, but don't feel obligated!!


	7. The Battle Begins

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter Seven

SSS

"Harry…" Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Juliet and Lily. Harry's smile quickly faded and was replaced by a look of pure, undisguised disgust. His green eyes blazed with fury, and Dumbledore knew as he looked at the one who used to be his most valuable fighter in the war against Voldemort that his next question would be met with even more animosity than the bay already felt towards him.

"Have you given any more thought to what we discussed?"

"Dumbledore, I've already told you. I won't give Lily to you." Harry spat, and Dumbledore's prediction was correct; Harry was practically spitting fire now at the suggestion being brought up yet again.

"Harry, you can see her when you want." Dumbledore lied," You can…"

"You're a bloody liar!" Harry yelled, and Juliet, who had been looking over at them periodically throughout their encounter didn't look away when both Harry and Dumbledore turned to look at her to see her reaction to Harry's outburst.

"Professor, Harry's answer is final. I know he's your 'warrior', and that you think highly of him. But you've never thought highly of me. So I'm not afraid to be the bad guy." Juliet kissed Lily's head and adjusted the blanket that was around her so it was more snug," Lily won't be your soldier. I won't allow it, and Harry's made it quite clear that neither will he."  
"You do realize…" Dumbledore's voice was rising as he looked from Harry to Juliet to back," that the entire fate of our world rests on that child?!"

"I don't want my child to live the way I have!" Harry shouted back, his fists clenching. There was something desperately furious about Dumbledore now, an almost animalistic rage that made both Harry and Juliet think that he was at the point of acting rashly. Harry watched as Juliet's grip on Lily became slightly stronger; not strong enough to hurt her, just strong enough to make sure Dumbledore couldn't snatch the child from her arms.

"_Our_ _entire_ _existence_, Harry! Don't you see? I must teach Lily how to fight Lord Voldemort. It is the only way to save us all! That includes the two of you!"  
"If you think for one second that I give a flying fuck what happens to me if I don't have a child, then you are sadly mistaken." Juliet snapped, swinging her legs over the bed and standing up, Lily still in her arms," You can't have her, Dumbledore. For the last time, the answer is no."  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to start yelling in frustration at them, hoping that his blind rage and desperation would make them see the seriousness of the situation, but by the matching boldness in their eyes, he knew all attempts to make them reconsider would be fruitless. Only exertion of force would get him what he needed.

In a low voice of dangerous audacity, he spoke the words that would spark a chain of events that would forever change the Wizarding World.

"I will have to take your child, then."


	8. An Unlikely Ally

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 8

SSS

Juliet instinctively took a step back, as though she had seen this coming. Harry moved to stand in front of her, ready to do anything he had to in order to protect his girlfriend and his child. Behind the fury he felt at Dumbledore, am overwhelming sadness lurked. Dumbledore had been his confidante for years, the one who told him that he could and would win the fight against Voldemort. Now, that man whom he had trusted with his life, was the enemy.

"You come near us, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, which he held out in front of him with a steady hand.

"You're not shaking. I suppose I should take you seriously."

Unlike Harry, there was no sorrow behind Dumbledore's rage. Both Juliet and Harry saw a change in the man they had both once so admired; he was now a ruthless, vicious fiend intent on "saving their world". The change had happened quickly, right in front of their eyes, but instinct told them that this person had been festering beneath Dumbledore's skin, itching for the day that life would be breathed into it. All it had taken for this life to appear was a little resistance from two very protective young parents.

"You and I both know, Harry… that you, as a wizard, are nothing compared to me."

"And you, as a human, are nothing compared to him." Juliet spat, and Dumbledore's eyes shifted quickly from Harry to Juliet. His mouth curled into a smirk, a snake's malicious grin as it looked into the eyes of the prey it was about to devour. In the presence of such a powerful wizard who could destroy them with one flick of his wand, most would cower and beg for mercy. But Juliet could not feel fear, and even if she could, she would not lower herself to pleading for her life. Protecting Lily was her focus, and not even this new, evil Dumbledore and his Wizarding skills could distract her.

"You should have used Ms. Granger, Harry. She's much more submissive. This one… just like her mother… a royal pain." Dumbledore sneered, his eyes never moving from Juliet's. But to his surprise, her eyes never darted away from his.

The door opened, and all three turned their heads to see who it was. It was Snape.

"Oh, of all people!" Juliet exclaimed in sheer fury," What, did Dumbledore need help keeping the itty-bitty fourth years under control?" She spoke this question in a high pitched baby voice, and grinned when she saw a vein in Dumbledore's forehead start throbbing. He didn't take well to mockery.

"Touched a nerve, huh?" She asked, still smirking at him. She now had her own wand out, and was holding it on Snape, while Harry continued to hold his on Dumbledore. With his free arm out in front of Juliet, turned so his hand was grasping her waist, he slowly started walking towards the door. Both Dumbledore and Snape continued to hold their wands on the two, and Harry and Juliet, as they moved closer and closer to the door, remained vigilant so they wouldn't be stunned or worse, killed, as a result of one millisecond of carelessness.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, Severus. You've been waiting for the day you could kill Potter, haven't you?"

Snape leered the same way Dumbledore had, savoring the last moments the two who disgusted him most had on earth. Or so they thought…

"Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long time, alright." Snape replied, nodding slightly and continuing to sneer at the two," But not to kill Potter."

Quickly, like a lion lunging out of camouflage to assail its quarry, Snape pushed Dumbledore's arm aside with such a force that the headmaster fell to the floor. Dumbledore was quick, and normally, even an attack as sudden as this wouldn't stop him from throwing a spell back, even without his wand. But this was Severus, the boy he had taken under his wing, whom he had loved as his own son.

"Stupefy!"

It was a common misconception of all students that Snape was only skilled in the Potions area. But he was quick in duels and knew the most deadly spells. He was a formidable foe to anyone he fought against, even Dumbledore.

"Go!" Snape yelled, and a shocked Harry and Juliet started running. Juliet kept a firm hold on the back of the baby's head, and she began crying at all the commotion.

Snape kept up behind them, and once they reached the castle's front doors, they were all out of breath.

"Go. Hide wherever you can. Trust no one." Snape told them as he reached into the pocket of his robes to extract a bundle of Muggle money.

"Professor, why are you helping us? You hate me!" Harry told him quickly as he watched the top of the grand staircase, waiting for someone to appear there ready to kill them.

"Shh…" Juliet whispered to the baby as she kissed her head.

"We don't have time for explanations now, Potter. You need to get these two someplace warm and safe." Snape told them hurriedly as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the castle door. Harry had his other arm on Juliet's back, and she followed after taking one last precautionary glace at the staircase, praying no one would be coming down behind them. So far, so good.

"Professor, I think Dumbledore has gone completely insane, and I don't think he's going to be happy you helped us." Juliet told him as they hurried along the snowy grounds. Her pink slippers were soaked through with freezing ice but she kept walking, knowing each step was distancing them further and further from danger.

"I know. But that isn't your concern right now, Juliet."

It was the first time he ever called her by her first name, and there was something almost paternal in the way he spoke. She had always disliked him; everyone had, but now, she wanted to hug the man. He had risked his life for the three of them, and though she should have been just eternally grateful, which she was, she also wanted to know why.

"Listen to me. All friends you think you had are not your friends anymore. You don't know what people will do in times of crisis like right now. People are afraid of Voldemort and they all know of this… _prophecy_." He said the last word with an edge of sarcasm and disbelief that was yet another relief to Juliet and Harry," They'll turn to anyone who offers them a solution, even if that person orders them to do cruel and immoral things."  
"Do you think Dumbledore will tell them to kill us or something?" Juliet asked, showing the terror she had suppressed back at the castle.

"I don't think, Juliet. I have absolutely no doubt. Potter, normally you have more than enough to say. Speak."

"I was hesitant about trusting you, but I'm not now." Harry told him after a pause as he tried to arrange his jumbled thoughts," You don't even think Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's can be trusted?"

"No, not yet. You all just need to stay hidden and away from everyone until I find out who's on our side."

Both Juliet and Harry were stunned by his use of the word "our". Never in a million years had they seen themselves in an alliance with Severus Snape.

"Swear to me you'll stay hidden and away from everyone you know." Snape said, looking at both of them for an answer.

"I swear." Juliet replied instantly.

"Definitely." Harry agreed, and it even surprised him when he reached his hand out for Snape to shake. Snape looked at it for only a second, equally as surprised, and then he shook it. Juliet couldn't help but smile at this small but also unbelievably large moment. After four years of seeming mutual hate, the two were making peace.

"One more thing, Professor…" Harry said, as he and Juliet started to walk into the Forbidden Forest.

"Call me Severus."

"Severus." Surpassing the brief awkwardness, Harry found that it was strangely… comfortable to call him Severus after all he had done for them that evening," I am very grateful to say the least, but why did you help us? We both always thought you hated us."  
Severus was silent for a few moments, clearly contemplating whether or not he was ready to bear this part of his soul yet. But the part of his brain that was telling them they deserved to know beat out the side that told him to keep it to himself until a better time.

"Your mother was my first love, Harry."

It sounded strange to hear him say "Harry" and not "Potter" or "moron" or something to that effect. But the usage of first names made it easier for them to forever put aside their differences.

"I've been torn between the hate I had for your father over stupid adolescent pranks he pulled on me, and love for your mother. It was the love for your mother that made me never able to hate you. You're part of her. And Juliet…" He stopped as he looked at her, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest in shock when she saw there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm your father."


	9. A Family Divided

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 9

SSS

Juliet stared at Severus, her expression unreadable. He wondered if she was angry that he had never told her and that he had treated her badly over the years. But the truth was, Juliet was so shocked, she thought she was going to pass out.

"I…" She said, but then stopped. She was speechless, and it was rare that she couldn't find her words. Like Harry, normally she had too much to say.

"I know I should have told you." Severus started explaining, trying to think of what to say that would make this easier for her.

"No, I'm just… 'shocked' is an understatement." Juliet told him as she compulsively tightened the blanket around Lily again.

"Search the Forest! Search all of the grounds!" They heard Dumbledore's voice yelling.

"Go now. We'll have time to talk about this. Go!"

Juliet and Harry turned to run into the forest, but Juliet stopped. Severus was still watching them, and Juliet gave the baby to Harry before she ran back to him. She threw her arms around him, taking him completely by surprise. It took him a few seconds before he finally hugged her back, but when he did, he found that he was holding her so tight he wondered how she was breathing. Years and years of not knowing his daughter caught up to him, and he yearned to go back in time so he could be there for her from birth.

"Go, sweetheart." He whispered, reluctantly letting go of her. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her, seeing how furiously she was shivering because she only wearing a tank top of sweat pants. She pulled away from him once he was done bundling her up, and he saw that a tear had fallen from her eyes. He wiped it away gently as it ran down her soft pale cheek.

"Thanks, Dad." She whispered back before turning and running after Harry.

He watched them until they were out of sight, hidden within the treacherous depths of the Forbidden Forest. It had been the only way to escape. Severus trusted Harry, and he knew that the boy wouldn't let anything happen to his daughter.

As he ran in the opposite direction, towards Hogsmeade, he let those last moments with Juliet play over and over in his head. That embrace that had been so long overdue, Her calling him Dad. He had thought about this, and he had always imagined that it would be awkward. But in reality, it all felt so natural.

He had made peace with his daughter. He had made peace with Harry Potter. Now it was time to make peace with the woman he had loved after Lily. The one who gave him Juliet.

Rita Skeeter.

SSS

Ron and Hermione listened at the top of the steps in the Burrow as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fought. It was rare that his parents fought, and even though he was old enough to know that it was normal for adults to have occasional arguments, this was anything but ordinary.

"It isn't right, Arthur!" Molly screamed at him," Those two are entitled to have their child! They made her! She is theirs, not Dumbledore's…" Molly furiously searched for the right word," …experiment!"  
"She's the Savior! When she's of age, she'll save us all from Voldemort! That's what the prophecy said!"

"And when will she be of age? In fifteen, twenty years?! How many people will die in the time between now and then, Arthur?! More than there would be if we just all fought him now!"

"That may be true, but the prophecy said that the child of Harry Potter would save us all. People will be lost, but eventually, Molly, everything will be ok once she stands against the Dark Lord!"

"No parent would want that for their child! Don't you see?! Would you want Ron or Fred or… Ginny! Ginny's our youngest, she's a young woman. Would you want our little girl fighting a force so much bigger than she is?!"

"Ginny agrees that Harry and Juliet have completely FUCKED us all!" Arthur yelled back, now so enraged he wanted to start breaking everything in the house and punching out walls. His temper could only be contained for a little longer, and then, he didn't know what he would do.

"This isn't about whether Ginny agrees or disagrees! This is about whether or not you'd want our daughter fighting Voldemort!"

"Don't say his name!" Arthur shouted, and because of the ice cold fear that shot through his heart at the sound of that monster's name, he lost his temper finally. Ron and Hermione heard the sound of an open hand against skin, and they both jumped. Ron jumped up, his entire body shaking with fury. He adored his father, but he wouldn't stand for him hitting his mother. Arthur had never done it before, and he wouldn't start now.

"Don't touch Mum, do you hear me?!" Ron shouted, coming into the kitchen to find his parents just staring at each other. There was no flicker of regret in Arthur's eyes, just blind ire. Molly glared back at him, but there was hurt in her eyes. She was gripping her cheek with both arms.

"Ron, Hermione, go back upstairs, please." Arthur ordered, his voice shaking with his struggle to maintain semi-calm.

"Leave Mum alone." Ron spat again," Answer Mum's question, Dad."

"What question?"  
"Would you want Ginny fighting Vol…"

"Don't say his name!" Arthur bellowed again, his face red and his temple throbbing," If Ginny was the Savior, our world's last hope, then yes! I would give her to Dumbledore so he could send her away for the years it took her to be trained to fight him."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Molly shouted, her voice breaking and tears beginning to fall from her eyes," You wouldn't give her away!"

Hermione had her arms around her now, and Molly held onto her as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Harry and Juliet haven't fucked us all, Dad. They want to protect Lily. They want to keep her from having to go through what Harry has gone through. They don't want her to constantly be in danger like Harry."

Arthur was silent, but after a minute, he laughed quietly to himself.

"We're going to settle this now. Kids!" He yelled, and all four that still lived at home came down the stairs. Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy were standing before them now.

"Dumbledore is gathering an army to hunt down Julie4 and Harry. Apparently, they're much smarter than they look." He laughed at his own joke, and only Percy laughed with him. Fred and George looked from their mother and Ron, to their father, trying to get a grip on the situation, and Ginny smirked faintly at her dad's humor," Your mother and Ron feel that they are right in their decision to keep Lily from being trained by Dumbledore. I want to know… who believes that they are wrong? I know Bill and Charlie do, but do any of you?"

"I do." Percy replied in that sickeningly thick attempt at a dignified tone," I agree with you, Father."

"I don't." Fred replied, his eyebrows furrowed in an expression of anger they rarely saw from him," I think this whole 'savior' idea is completely stupid."

"Me too." George agreed," Come on, people are going to be killed every day in the time it takes for Lily to be trained. Plus, don't you think she deserves a better life than that?"

Arthur shook his head in disgust, and laughed that disgusted chuckle again," I expected better from you two. I expected my sons to have better judgment. Ron's been a disappointment to me since the start of this whole thing, so I'm not as upset. But you two…" Arthur shook his head and turned his attention to Ginny," I already know your opinion."  
"I don't know how Juliet and Harry could have been so stupid." She muttered furiously, her fists clenching," I think you're right, Daddy. I think they've completely fucked us all."

"Oh, Ginny…" Molly whispered, as her tears started up again," I thought you would know better."

"Don't try to guilt her into feeling sorry for them! They don't deserve sympathy! They deserve to be hunted down like the dogs that they are and killed for trying to deprive of us of a safe life. And do you know what? If you all want to sympathize with those two devils, you won't do it here. Get out."

"Arthur, you won't throw me and my children out into the cold!" Molly shrieked at him, furious once again.

"Oh, I will. Because at this point, I am so disgusted by all of you, and the fact that you've taken their side over ours, that if you stay here, I might just kill you all. Now get out."

None of them budged.

"GET OUT!" Arthur roared, taking out his wand and pointing it at them. The person closest to him was Fred, so he grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door into the snow. The others quickly followed, and Arthur slammed the door, leaving them out in the cold.

Molly knew better than to Apparate them all to the inn at the Leaky Cauldron, expecially if Dumbledore was having those helping Harry and Juliet hunted down. There were plenty of Muggle motels that she could possibly afford.

They were ostracized from their world, and they knew it. They were fighting for two people they loved and they were fighting for what they believed, and Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ginny were fighting for something completely different. They were separated by difference of opinion, they were fighting over what they each thought was right.

They were a family divided.


	10. Dumbledore's Army

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 10

"Harry, where are we going to go?" Juliet asked softly as they walked precariously through the darkness.

"I don't know yet, Juliet. But we're going to find someplace safe. How's Lily?"  
"I'm so paranoid. I keep checking her to make sure she's breathing. I'm so afraid she's going to get too cold…"

"Don't say that, Julie." Harry told her, squeezing her hand in reassurance," She's going to be fine. We just have to keep going and get out of here."

"The Muggle World is just as bad as our world." Juliet told him as they continued wealking. The silence in the forest felt like it was alive, existing amongst the three of them, hiding in the shadows. It was a hostile creature, one that would drive them both into insanity if they allowed it to. Juliet refused to let it defeat them, so she kept talking to Harry to keep the silence and stillness, the demons, at bay.

"I know. I've thought about that."

Harry felt like there was no place safe in the world, but he didn't want to tell Juliet that. In his constant effort to protect Juliet in all ways possible, he would keep up an air of optimism, even though it felt like he was deliberately lying to her. It was for her own good. She would break under the pressure of hopelessness.

"I think we can find somewhere that's safe. You know, the Daily Prophet said that the war in the Muggle World has pretty much moved out of Britain."

"I hope so." Juliet replied, a small flicker of hope inside of her starting to burn brighter into an inferno of sanguinity. England was massive; there were plenty of places they could hide in the Muggle World. The country was war-ravaged, but there was still enough life to blend in.

"We'll figure this out, Juliet. I promise you, we'll be alright."  
Juliet nodded, smiled when he touched her face.

"You know, normally there are more deadly creatures in here than we can count." Juliet told him as she checked the baby again. She was sleeping soundly, and didn't seem bothered by the cold. The blanket from the hospital wing wouldn't have been enough to shield her from the frigid January night, but luckily, Severus's cloak was thick enough to warm up to three people. Lily was so tiny underneath of all that layering, and Juliet couldn't help but smile. She looked so adorable with just her little face showing.

"I know. I was thinking that when we first came in here. Where are they?"

SSS

"I don't care what you all have to do." Dumbledore's wand was pressed to his throat so his voice thundered into the night. The centaurs were the loudest; they were hollering back at Dumbledore, screeching their thirst for blood. All the able-bodied creatures of the forest stood before him and they would search its depths. But there was a group of people that were there as well that would search all of England. The number of people on Dumbledore's side far outnumbered the beasts from the forest. Even Lucius and Draco Malfoy, whom everyone believed to be Death Eaters stood in the crowd. Their sadistic natures overrode their loyalty to the Dark Lord, no doubt.

"I want the child back here alive. I want the parents back alive. I want anyone that is fighting with Potter and Grey here with me. Anyone who may have information about their whereabouts, anyone who might know of their plans… bring them to me for interrogation. Now is a time of redemption, my friends. The child that was born one night ago is the Savior we've all heard about. Harry Potter and Juliet Grey stand in our path to salvation! Their allies stand in the way of Lily Potter taking her noble place as liberator of our world from the grip of Lord Voldemort. I have a list of those that need to be brought to me, those that are known supporters of Potter and Grey;" He held a scroll in his hand, and began reading off names of those that once captured, would be condemned to unspeakable acts by Dumbledore and his army," Severus Snape… Hermione Granger… Ron Weasley… Molly Weasley… Fred Weasley… George Weasley… Rita Skeeter… and the escaped maniac, and Harry Potter's godfather… Sirius Black."

With a deafening roar from the crowd, they dispersed once Dumbledore dismissed them.

"How long do you think it will take, Albus?" McGonagall asked nervously as the crowd dispersed in all different directions," The Dark Lord grows stronger with each day. We don't have much time…"

"No, we don't. Harry Potter, Juliet Grey, and the child were in my presence less than two hours ago. They couldn't have gotten far."


	11. Help Comes in the Strangest of Forms

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 11

SSS

A/N- Oh my God, I love every person that has left reviews!! You all rock, and I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for all of you! Thanks for the positive feedback! Keep reading! Pretty please!

SSS

"She still ok? Are you ok?" Harry asked Juliet.

"Yes, we're both fine. She's sleeping sound. I'm a little worried though. Aren't babies supposed to get up during the night? You know, to be fed?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she will soon. How are we going to feed her though?"

"The old fashioned way, sweetie." Juliet replied, with a slight hint of jocular sarcasm that gave Harry hope that she was recovering from the shock and devastation of the night's events," I wasn't planning on breast feeding, but hey, I hear there are benefits to it. Like… the baby will be healthier, I'll be healthier."

"You would know more about it than I would, sweetheart." Harry replied with a slight laugh. Juliet smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the girl. I'll always know better."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her jokingly, and she narrowed her own back. Juliet often wondered whether Harry had just made love to her because he felt pressured, or because he felt he would be looked down on if he turned her away. But there was something in his eyes then, something that told her it hadn't been just a fling, not to him. It certainly wasn't just a fling to her. People believed her to be a whore, just because of the way she looked, and because boys followed her around relentlessly, practically proposing marriage. But she hadn't had sex with many guys, just one or two. Harry was the first boy that she had been with where it actually had felt right.

They were unconsciously leaning closer, both outcasts in a world that had once been their safe haven, both in love even if they didn't completely understand that yet. Harry's hand touched the top of Lily's head as he and Juliet got closer and closer. They were both nervous, but the fluttering in their chests was anything but unpleasant. Over the nine months of Juliet's pregnancy, they almost pretended that they had never made love, that they had just conceived the baby by looking at each other. But mow, in the snowy depths of the Forest, on the run from a force that was tearing their world apart, they finally recognized their long-suppressed feelings.

Just as their lips were about to touch, there came the sound of hoof beats, and they pulled away from each other quickly just as a taunting whistle rang out.

"What do we have here?"

Harry and Juliet could make out the shape of a centaur in the dark, and when Harry illuminated his wand, they saw that it was a girl. She was beautiful; flowing red hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and pearly white skin. When she spoke, it was with an Irish accent.

"Don't come near us!" Harry yelled at her, as he held his wand out in front of him. Juliet had her wand out as well, but the centaur didn't back away.

"No, no… I'm not with the rest. I'm here to help. I've been looking for you two."

"Why would you be looking for us?" Juliet demanded quickly," And where are all the creatures that are normally in here?"

"They're all with Dumbledore."  
"Why are they with Dumbledore?" Juliet asked, starting to grow irritated with this centaur and her vague answers and chipper disposition.

"He's gathering up an army, Juliet. He's having creatures and humans alike searching all of this country for you two and your baby. She's a beautiful child."

"Thanks." Juliet replied, more out of obligation than courtesy. She still didn't trust this girl, and if Harry's alert stance was any indication, neither did he.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the centaurs?" He asked, moving closer to her so he could see her face.

"Because…" She walked forward slightly and as she did so, her horse body transformed into that of a human's." I'm not a complete centaur. I'm human also."

"Humans wear clothes, sweetie." Juliet replied, looking away from the girl.

"I know. I do when I'm in public. But it's cold, I need to stay a centaur until I can go get my clothes."  
She transformed back into her centaur form.

"I can lead you out of these woods. There's an inn not far from here. By that theme park where the battle raged. I can lead you there."

"How do we know you're not leading us right to them?" Harry asked.

The centaur was silent, and even though she had turned away and begun to walk in the direction of this inn, she turned back to them.

"You don't. But at this point, it's either trust me or wander in the woods all night, freezing to death."

She had a very valid point.


	12. The Doe and the Beetle

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 12

Severus started by just knocking. When she didn't answer, he began banging on the door not just out of impatience and because it was freezing outside, but because he was worried sick that Dumbledore had gotten there before he could. He hadn't been there during Dumbledore's raving about finding Juliet and Harry, and anyone helping them, but he had heard the Dumbledore's voice echoing all the way at the Hog's Head. He knew of his power better than anyone. Not just his magical abilities that far surpassed his own, but also his power over people. In times of intense fear, people would turn to anyone who offered a solution. The Wizarding world had witnessed this as they watched the Muggle world fight their war. The high and mighty who promised safety and gave citizens of hope of a brighter future were worshipped like kings. Dumbledore was the king of their world now.

"Rita, open the door!" Severus yelled, banging his fist against the cold wood of her front door until his fist hurt. He instantly could have kicked himself; Dumbledore was hunting for those helping Juliet and Harry, and he was the top target. Making noise in the middle of an abandoned Hogsmeade, and drawing so much attention to himself was a guaranteed way to be found.

She was a petite woman, so he didn't hear her footsteps approaching the door. When it opened, he jumped slightly, startled by her sudden appearance in front of him. He thought that she had been sleeping, but she looked wide awake, her wand in her hand at her side.

"If you want to defend yourself, you should probably be holding that up in front of you." He told her, pushing into her flat without an invitation.

"Thank you, Professor. I don't remember them making you the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts," She replied sarcastically, putting the wand back in the pocket of her robe," What are you doing here? I have to be at the newspaper early tomorrow."  
"No, you don't." Severus replied," You need to come with me. Pack up some things, and let's go."  
"Severus, what are you on about? Is this supposed to be romantic? Because in case you didn't know, we haven't been together for…"

"Fourteen years. Yeah, ever since Juliet was conceived. I told her, you know."  
Rita, who was prodding the fire back to life, turned to him, her eyes wide with anger.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'm her father. She has a right to know. She has a right to have at least one of her parents in her life, don't you think?"

"How could you do that against my wishes?!" Rita spat furiously as she walked over to him in one quick and flowing movement. She looked on the verge of slapping him, but as always, she quickly stifled her emotions before they could really become a disruption," I don't know why you would do that, Severus. Was it to spite me or…"

"Oh, for once, just this once, please acknowledge that not everything is about you. Now either you start packing your things or I'll do it for you."  
"Why?" She demanded, but she started pulling clothes out of the armoire by her bed.

"You haven't heard? You know, for a reporter you are really far behind on the going-ons of the world, my dear." He replied, as he observed some of the pictures on her bed side table. To his surprise, they were all of Juliet. One of her from first year, one of her taken at the Yule Ball that seemed as though it had occurred ages ago, instead of just a mere two months. It had been interesting to see Juliet, seven months pregnant, dancing with Harry all night long. She had no doubt been the most beautiful girl there, and he wasn't just saying that because she was his daughter. It was the God's honest truth.

"Ok, now that you've gotten yet another jab in at me, can you please just answer my question?" She asked, turning on the light in the bathroom and taking off her robe. Severus couldn't decide whether she knew that he could see her in the mirror reflecting into the bathroom and she was just purposely taunting him, or if she was just completely unaware. He should have looked away, but it was impossible. Just because she was well into her forties didn't mean that she didn't have the looks and body that made teenage girls glare at her in envy. He had once overheard Juliet saying in his class when she was particularly pissed about Rita writing all kinds of nonsense about her that she believed that Rita was hideous without all that makeup she wore. But she had been wrong. Rita was wearing no makeup that night and she was still beautiful.

Once her slip came off, Severus looked away, but only out of obligation, and only for a few seconds. Old feelings never died; he'd be lying if he tried to tell himself he didn't still love her after all these years.

"Severus?" She asked," Hello?! You still haven't answered my question."  
"Juliet had her baby." He told her, the gentleman in him finally winning out even though the lust inside of him wanted to keep looking.

"Did she?" Rita poked her head out of the bathroom, and for the first time ever, there was concern for Juliet in her eyes. At least, this was the first time Severus had seen it," How did she do? I'll write about it in tomorrow's paper. If you'll let me go, that is."

Once again, irony in her voice. Severus rolled his eyes; she was the most frustrating, infuriating woman on the face of the earth.

"She did well, I hear. Obviously, I wasn't there. Only close friends. Molly Weasley coached her through it. Harry was there, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and we all know how much you love Hermione Granger."  
"Hmm…" Rita replied," I don't care that much about her. I just write what sells papers, Severus. Anyway, keep talking. And if you peek back here one more time, you old pervert, I'm going to stun you."  
"What are you…" He stopped, knowing it was impossible to lie to her," Close the door, then. She had a girl. I'm waiting until you're out here before I tell you the next part."

"Ok, I'm here." She came out of the bathroom fully dressed, but just lacking shoes. She pulled boots out of her closet and pulled them over her slacks.

"You remember the prophecy?"

"No." She replied vaguely but then she came up from beside the bed, and pointed at him, showing she remembered," Oh, you mean the one that Sybil Trelawney made that talks about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who."

"No, the other prophecy."  
"Refresh my memory."

"Rita, I swear… why you're such a good, however annoying, reporter, I'll never know. You forget the most significant things."

Rita raised her eyebrows slightly and replied sarcastically," I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize."

"I was being…"  
"I know. Almost thirty five years of knowing you, I think I know when you're being sarcastic by now," He snapped," I'm talking about the other prophecy Sybil Trelawney made about Harry's firstborn child."  
Rita looked thoughtful for a long time. There was an expression he had heard Hermione use when talking to Juliet after she had said something stupid. "Your blonde is showing." It seemed perfectly fitting for Rita at that moment, only unlike Juliet, Rita was actually blonde.

Finally, her expression changed from thoughtful to absolutely terrified.

"Please tell me Harry has fathered a child before the one my daughter just had."

"No." Severus replied simply," Dumbledore has been searching for a way to bring Voldemort down, especially now that he possesses a human body and is more powerful than he ever was. He's found that solution At least, according to him he has."

"But wait, doesn't the Savior child have to be taken from its parents, live in isolation, and then singlehandedly fight off the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"That's ludicrous! I hope they told Dumbledore they wouldn't give him the baby."  
"They did. And now he's on a rampage to end all rampages."

"What do you mean? Dumbledore isn't…"

"Evil? Think again, Rita. Didn't you hear Dumbledore? I heard him all the way up at the Hog's Head."  
"No, I was…" She stopped, searching for an excuse, but there was none," I had a little too much to drink."  
He was silent; her drinking had been a huge problem when they had been together. But they didn't have time to dwell on that now. They'd have plenty of time to argue about it later.

"But it was hours ago. So Dumbledore has gone mad, that's what you're saying?"

"That's what I'm saying." Severus replied, smothering the sadness he felt at the loss of his oldest friend, his father figure, his confidant. He continued talking, and when Rita heard the bitterness in his voice, she almost pulled him into an embrace, but she knew he would only push her away," Anyway, the crazy bastard has given an order to his mob to bring Harry and Juliet to him, and to bring anyone on their side to him, but most of all, to get the baby to him."

Rita was silent; she was focusing on keeping the terror off of her face so she didn't think about crying in front of him. But he saw in her blue eyes, the ones that mirrored Juliet's, terror and absolute devastation at this latest happening.

When he spoke again, he struggled to make his voice gentle, but it proved to be a lot harder than it sounded,

"It's going to be ok, Rita. But we have to go. I know they're going to come here. Dumbledore said names of those that he wants. He said both of our names."

Her silence worried him.

"Rita, sweetheart… it's…" The next part was harder to say than telling her about the whole ordeal had been," If you want to… you know, cry, you can."

Rita snapped out of her trance, and gave him a look like he had six heads, or that hw was the stupidest person she had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, Severus! You should know that by now." She snapped, and then stormed to the front door, taking the bag out of his hand that he was going to carry for her.

She never used profanity unless someone really touched a nerve when they were talking to her. He did like pushing her buttons, so as he followed her to the door, he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

That smile instantly faded, however, when he heard the banging on the door, and profusion of voices outside the door. A large part of Dumbledore's Army was right outside Rita's door, and they were after blood. _Her_ blood…

SSS

A/N- Oh no! This is where I have to leave the story until I get back from Ocean City!! The story will be resumed, however, as soon as I return. Expect a new chapter on either August 3rd or August 4th. I promise!! Thanks to everyone who is patient with this long story. It's going to get exciting I promise. In the words of Rita (movie-version Rita), thank you to all my "rabid readers." Yeah, that was lame, I know. Keep reading! Who knows? Maybe I'll butcher another of Rita's lines in my Author's Notes!! J/k, j/k.


	13. Sanctuary

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 13

"This is it." The centaur told Juliet and Harry, beckoning towards the dumpy old inn that stood next to an abandoned theme park. But they would have taken anywhere that had a bed and a heater.

"We're not going to go around the corner and be ambushed by Dumbledore, are we?" Juliet asked, unable to keep her distrust of the centaur to herself. She had a child to worry about; she couldn't afford to freely trust anyone who offered them help.

For once, the centaur was serious. She looked right into Juliet's eyes.

"I'm on your side, Juliet. I'm an outcast amongst the other centaurs…"  
"Exactly. So wouldn't leading us into a trap put you right back into good favor with them?" Juliet asked, but she felt guilty for being so suspicious, so she added," Look, I'm not ungrateful. If this place really is safe, and if you really are on our side, then I'm sorry. But I have a newborn here that a crazy man is after. I can't risk staying ignorant to tricks people are going to play."

"You're right. You're smart." The centaur told her," But Juliet, Harry… I need you both to trust me. I'm completely on your side. And your father, Juliet…" The centaur reached out with one of her slender hands and grasped one of Juliet's," He really is on your side as well. I'm going to go find him next, and let him know that you two are safe and where you two are. You two will stay here, right?"

"Yes." Harry replied, chiming in at last.

"I'm sure he'll come here as soon as he can."

Juliet nodded, and looked at the centaur with regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't doubt you. You had plenty of time to lead us into a trap and you didn't. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. Really." The centaur smiled and continued," You know… you're not as bad as I've been lead to believe."  
"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, also smiling slightly, wondering what the centaur had heard about her.

"I overheard a girl reading that wretched reporter's column. What's her name?"

"Rita Skeeter." Harry and Juliet replied simultaneously and with an edge to their voice that let the centaur know that like her, they weren't fans of that woman's either.

"Believe it or not, that's my dear old mum." Juliet told her, laughing bitterly.

"No!" The centaur exclaimed in shock, clapping a hand to her mouth," She's terrible!"  
"I know. If I was a vindictive person I would say that I hope she dies because she's been so terrible to me. But I'm _not_ vindictive, nor do I pity myself."

"Good girl." The centaur replied, grasping her hand again as reassurance," Well, I'm off. You two go in and get settled. I'll go find your father and lead him here."

"Ok." Juliet replied, adjusting Lily so the baby's head was on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's your name?" Harry called as the centaur turned and walked off.

"Ceana!" She called over her shoulder," I'll see you three soon!"

"Ok. Thanks!" Harry called, and she waved before trotting back off into the seemingly never-ending forest.

"Let's get inside." Harry told Juliet, placing his hand on her back. They walked towards the front door of the inn, stumbling over the snow that was even thicker now.

Before going into the motel, they looked around at their surroundings. The rollercoaster of the theme park was standing eerily in the distance, the highest point of it seemingly touching the moon. Dark clouds blocked the moon's radiance, making the night even darker. Snow covered most of the black asphalt, and the other businesses around the inn and park were dark.

"It's a lot later than I thought." Juliet told Harry as he held the door open for her. Bells jingled to signal their appearance and a sloppily dressed Muggle walked out of the back room.

"Hello there." He greeted them with a smile as he looked Juliet up and down.

"Hi." Harry replied with a faux smile as he stood in front of her," We need a room."

"How many nights?" The innkeeper asked, focusing his attention on the cash register so he didn't continue to stare at Juliet.

Harry didn't flinch at the question that they had never even thought would be asked, but Juliet looked at him, hoping he had an answer because she sure didn't.

"Two." He answered, not knowing why. He had no idea how long they'd be there, but two days, he hoped, would be the maximum.

"Yes, sir." The innkeeper replied, punching it in to the cash register. Harry gave him the money required, and then took the key he handed him.

"You two are a little young to be staying out here alone, aren't you?"  
"We're older than we look." Juliet replied shortly, adjusting the baby again just so the innkeeper saw her. If they were old enough to have children, they were old enough to be staying alone at an inn. Not that there was a minimum age one had to reach before they could stay at an inn alone.

"Beautiful baby you have." The innkeeper replied," Beautiful wife too."  
"I know." Harry replied, once again placing his hand on Juliet's back. She was thankful that the man knew she was Harry's girl, and not just his sister or something. She was taken, so he had no reason to hit on her.

"Sometimes I curse my good looks." Juliet told Harry once they left. Harry laughed, and stopped in front of their room," I know, I'm conceited."  
"No, you're honest." Harry replied, and a red instantly came to his cheeks that wasn't a result of the cold.

"It's ok." Juliet replied, laying her head on his shoulder," You don't have to be embarrassed. I like it when you compliment me."

Harry smiled and looked at her, not knowing what to say to that. Despite the fact that they were on their own, and parents, that didn't mean they were knowledgeable in love. Those feelings were too big and too complex for their young minds to comprehend.

The heat that emerged once the door was open was the most welcomed gift the inn offered. The second best was a bed.

"Where are we going to put her?" Harry asked as he gently rubbed Lily's head. He kissed the baby's cheek, and Juliet smiled. He was a natural.

"I didn't actually think of that. I don't think she should sleep in bed with us."

"No." Harry replied," I was reading one of those baby books of yours a few weeks ago, and it said that a newborn shouldn't be in bed with the parents, or with lots of blankets and stuffed animals and pillows."  
"You read the books?" Juliet asked, beaming even bigger.

Harry looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"I had to read them in the closet. I knew Ron would be all too happy to make fun of me about it if he saw me."

They both chuckled and Juliet rested her forehead against his before she could hold herself back. She had stifled all her feelings for the past nine months because she had been so focused on having a healthy pregnancy and the subject of her and Harry was too complicated. Harry, with a shaking hand, reached up and touched her face, but almost simultaneously, they pulled away from each other.

"Do you think a drawer would work?" Harry asked, and Juliet pretended not to notice how nervous he was all of a sudden.

"Yeah. We just need to put like… two pills in the bottom of it, obviously. You know, I saw this in a movie once. No, it was a television show." Juliet replied as she laid Lily down on the bed gently, and grabbed two pillows off of the bed. Harry put the drawer on the floor next to their bed, and Juliet pushed a pillow down into the bottom. It fit perfectly, but there was still room for another. She put the other in, and Harry lifted the baby the way he had seen Juliet do it; he put his hand behind her head and another under her behind.

"Yeah, it was a Muggle television show." Juliet continued," Little House on the… in the Desert or something. I don't know. It was a rather boring show."

She was rambling because of the awkwardness that was suddenly there between the two of them, but he pretended not to know that this was the reason. He just kept telling himself she was rambling because that was just her personality. Juliet loved to talk.

"Do you think she's warm?" Juliet asked him, rubbing Lily's chest.

"She'd be crying if she was, I think."

"I just want to keep my hand here." Juliet told him, her hand rested on Lily's chest still," I can feel her breathing. I'm worried, Harry. Babies wake up a lot. She hasn't woken up once."

Almost immediately after Juliet finished her sentence, the baby started moving. Once she started crying, Juliet lifted her up, and looked at Harry who, like her, had no idea what to do.

"Is she hungry or is she cold?" Harry asked her, jumping up to grab Severus's cloak that they had kept her wrapped in all night.

"I don't know. God, aren't mothers supposed to know?!" Juliet exclaimed in frustration as she jumped up and paced with the baby in her arms.

"How does her skin feel? Is it cold?" Harry asked, also pacing.

Juliet pressed her hand to Lily's face, but her skin felt normal.

"No. She must be hungry. Hold her for a second." Juliet carefully handed him the baby, and then sat down on the bed. She lowered the strap of one side of her tank top, and pulled her arm out. Harry turned his head away, even though he had seen her breasts before. He didn't know if she wanted him to see them again.

"I said I wasn't going to breastfeed." Juliet told him, but there was no irritation in her voice. She was just making a general statement. She had said that a thousand times while carrying Lily. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Ok." She said after a minute," Well, at least she knows what to do."

They both laughed slightly, and Harry sat down beside her.

"You know, the book said that breastfeeding is better for you, and for the baby." Harry told her optimistically and she smiled.

"I'm still so shocked that you read the baby books." She responded, giggling slightly," I love it."

"Ok, good. As long as you don't think I'm like…" He searched for the right word," … a pansy or something."

"No." Juliet replied, laughing a little harder now," I definitely don't. This actually isn't all that bad." Juliet looked down at the baby," The book said that she'll stop when she's full."

"Yeah, I was just going to say that."

Juliet smiled and looked at him, blue eyes meeting green. Though things were at the lowest possible point for the two of them, the trauma of the night's events was bringing them closer. Lily was bringing them closer.

They just had to survive long enough to tell each other what they felt.


	14. A Close Call

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 14

"Get away from the windows," Severus told Rita, who turned to look at him. For the first time, there was fear in her eyes," Now!"

Rita moved away from the window she was standing near, just as a large rock broke the glass of one. Someone's hand came in, reaching around for the lock.

"Alright, we've got to get out of here." Severus told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her so she was right up against him," Hold onto your bag."

"You don't have anywhere to go, bitch!" A male voice yelled tauntingly, and there was a sudden banging at the door. The wood splintered instantly, and Severus closed his eyes to focus on Apparating. The last thing they needed was for him to Splinch, or to go somewhere completely out of their way.

The door came down, snapping Severus out of his concentration.

"They're both here!" It was Arthur Weasley that was yelling. He was leading a group of about thirty people, all of whom were now storming into the flat," Snape and Rita Skeeter!"

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Rita asked softly, her arms around Severus's middle," You're a good man. Don't do this." He wasn't softened by the delicate tone of her voice or by the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Arthur turned around and nodded to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who stepped forward. He grabbed Rita right out of Severus's arms, and Severus reacted before he could stop himself.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted, pointing his wand at Shacklebolt and missing, but only by a few inches. Several of the others went to rush forward and grab Severus, but Arthur held up his hand.

"Well, this is interesting." Arthur sneered," Who would have thought Snape was capable of feeling anything besides hate? But look… he's scared."

Severus wouldn't lie, he was scared. But it wasn't showing on his face. He looked calm and completely unbothered by the situation, as usual. But inside, he was panicking. Kingsley had Rita in a painful hold, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, and his free hand keeping her hands behind her back. She fought to free herself from his grasp, but Arthur took out his wand and held it under her jawbone.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear." He told her, jabbing the wand further under her neck when she tried to move her head away from him.

"You love her, don't you?" Arthur asked, laughing slightly, which caused the others in the room to laugh with him.

"I've never really loved anyone, Weasley. No time to start now. I'm just sick of doing all of Dumbledore's bidding. I'm just trying to make things difficult for him." Severus replied, in that snarky tone he used with every person he spoke to.

"Oh, really?" Arthur asked, his grin growing wider. Beside him, his daughter's smiled mirrored her father's. The youngest Weasley whom both Rita and Severus thought to be so young and innocent was enjoying the mind games her father was playing with the two of them," _Crucio_."

Rita let out a scream like Severus had never heard before. Her knees gave out, but Kingsley held her up, also grinning sadistically. When the curse wore off, only a soft whimper escaped her throat, but she didn't start crying like everyone besides Severus thought she would.

"Curse her again. I don't think he gets it yet." One of the other bystanders called," And you can make her scream louder!"

Rita wasn't going to just stand there and let herself get cursed again, and Severus wasn't going to let it happen again either. She stomped on Kingsley's foot with the sharp heel of her shoe and he yelled out in pain, almost as loudly as she had after they had cursed her. Her wand was still in her pocket, and she reached in and pulled it out. She easily got away from Kingsley and stood beside Severus.

"_Stupefy_!"

Kingsley fell back, and this time, the others there didn't wait for Arthur's order. They ran forward, but Severus grabbed Rita's arm with one hand, and her bag with the other. He thought about their location, let the image of that place fill his head, and once it was clear in his mind, he and Rita were gone; out of her flat, away from the danger, away from that way-too-close call.

But once they landed, they found that the danger wasn't completely gone. Two people they recognized but didn't know personally, had grabbed onto them as they Apparated away.

Once the fear had evaporated, Rita realized that one of them was all too familiar to her.

"Didn't you work with me a few years ago? Weren't you my assistant?" She asked, her voice strong and fearless.

"Yeah, I did. This is all too perfect… you were a royal pain in the…"

"_Stupefy_!" Rita cut him off mid sentence, and he was sent spiraling backwards, out cold.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Severus had yelled behind her. She turned to see that the other man was lying motionless as well, but he wasn't merely stunned. He was dead.

"He knows where we are." Severus muttered to Rita as he walked past her to her former assistant," They both do."

Rita, even though she didn't like the young man who had been her assistant, looked away as Severus killed him. Once he had done it, he remained where he was. She didn't look at him for a good long while, knowing that if she did, there would be a pained expression on his face and a tear in his eye. He was a good man; he didn't enjoy killing people. He hated himself for the things he had done in the past.

"Sev…" Rita said softly, walking over to him. She reached out to touch him, and hesitated before resting her hand on his arm," You had to."

He was silent for a long time, just looking up at the sky. His face was completely emotionless, but his eyes screamed with tortured agony.

"Are you alright?" He asked her after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes." She answered, but in her heart, she wasn't sure. Her body was fine, but her mind was racing with panic. But her pride would never let Severus know that.

"This really is happening, isn't it?" She asked him quietly, wishing that he would tell her she was having a nightmare or that this was all just an elaborate, very unfunny joke.

"Yeah." Severus whispered with a sour laugh.

She avoided his eyes when she said the next part, afraid of what he would say.

"I wonder if Juliet and Harry are ok."  
Like she had suspected, he gave her a sardonic reply.

"Oh, you care now? Or do you just want to find them so you can get a statement for the paper?"

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, and started walking across the snow covered field they were in. She didn't know where she was going, or where he was planning on taking her, but she just needed to get away from him.

"You wonder why I'm a drinker…" She snapped at him when he caught up to her," You drive me insane. She drives me insane."

He didn't say anything to that, he just chuckled in disbelief. That annoyed her more than any comeback could.

"Where are we even going?" She demanded, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I don't know."

"Why would we come here if you didn't know where we were going?"

"It's the only remote place I know of that no one would think to look in."

"Yeah, it's remote and there's no place to stay." She continued," There are… mountains…" She said, beckoning towards them in aggravation," …and a field! How does being in a remote place help us if we're going to die of hypothermia before morning comes? Did you think of that, Severus?"

He turned around quickly, and since she was walking practically right up against his back, he almost knocked her over. He dropped her bag that he was still holding, and grabbed her head, crushing her blonde curls in his hand as he came forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked for a second before she melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, delighting in the feeling of his warmth as he held her against him.

When he finally pulled away from her, she didn't know what to say, so she just didn't say anything.

"That always was the only way to shut you up."

By his tone, one would think that he was just being sarcastic again. But she had seen a small smile flash across his mouth briefly, and as she continued to stay close behind him once they started walking again, she couldn't help but smile too.


	15. Reminiscing

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 15

A/N- This chapter is a flashback at about the middle. Flashback is in _italics._

By the time the baby was fed and put back to sleep, it was well past three in the morning. The exhaustion caught up to Harry and Juliet, and they both fell asleep in the bed the second their heads hit the pillows.

But despite her fatigue, sleep didn't come easily to Juliet. After less than two hours, she awoke to find that it was still dark outside. She turned away from the window, onto her other side so she could look at Harry. He was sleeping soundly, and she envied his capability to sleep through anything.

She had never watched him sleep before. She had woken him up a few months earlier when they had been staying at the Burrow. They had all been so excited about the Quidditch World Cup. That seemed like ages ago to her.

It was hard to believe that the Triwizard Tournament had ever been mentioned. Not long ago, that tournament was what everyone had been thinking about. Harry's name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire, no doubt the result of dark magic, considering no one under seventeen could even get past the age barrier set up by Dumbledore.

Juliet sat up once Dumbledore came to her mind. How had she misjudged a person so much? She had always prided herself on being able to read people. His power had never scared her; in fact, it reassured her. In her mind, she believed that only Dumbledore could defeat Voldemort. But now, she didn't know who was more evil—Dumbledore or Voldemort.

That question made her have to get out of bed, or else she would lie there mulling over the horrid things they had both done, and doing that was a one way ticket to misery.

She watched Lily sleep, watched her little chest move up and down slowly. Though they were temporarily safe, she had heard horror stories about things such as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome and babies suffocating in their sleep. But Lily was strong; Juliet knew she needn't worry about her.

She decided that maybe fresh air would help clear her head, so she opened the door to their room as quietly as she could, and then peeked back at Harry and Lily to make sure they were both still sleeping. When she saw that they were, she slipped out the door and into the frigid night.

Though it was still freezing outside, it did feel slightly warmer than it had the day before. The icy air whipped Juliet in the face, but she couldn't focus on the sting. She was too busy remembering the events leading up to Dumbledore showing his true colors.

As she wandered aimlessly into the gates of the theme park, she remembered the day of the first task.

_"Harry." _She had whispered, knowing he was pacing on the other side of the tent.

_"Juliet?" _He had whispered back questioningly,"_ What are you doing?_"

"_I'm just…" _She had paused there, not really knowing why she had found it necessary to go see him," _How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm as good as can be expected." _He had replied, and to his shock, she had thrown the flap of the tent aside and jumped into his arms. But right as she had done that, there was flash of light, and the sound of a camera, and then, worst of all, the sound of her mother's voice.

"_Young love!_" Rita had exclaimed, coming into the tent," _How very…" _She searched for the right word, and when she found it, she had pointed at her Quick Quotes Quill that was hovering in the air beside her," _Stirring._ _Just think. If everything goes… _unfortunately_ today… you two might even make the front page!_"

"_Oh, my lifelong dream, realized!" Juliet had snapped back sarcastically," On the front page of the Daily Prophet! Woo freakin' hoo. Hi Cedric!_" She had changed her demeanor instantly, smiling now and waving to him.

"_Don't I get a good luck hug too_?" He had asked, and she had run to him happily and hugged him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Rita smiling like Christmas had come early and then pointing at her photographer so he would snap a picture of Juliet and Cedric hugging. Juliet hadn't doubted that there would be a story in the paper the next day about a nonexistent love triangle. But she wasn't concerned about that at the time.

Looking back, she wished she hadn't teased Cedric as much. Since the first day she had gotten to Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, three years her senior, had been pursuing her. She never understood why her heart just wouldn't love him back, but he was one of her closest friends. She wondered if he was hunting for her now, or if he was fighting against Dumbledore.

"_Well, you're undecided, I can see_." Cedric had said, observing her "body art". She had written "P+D" on her forehead for Potter and Diggory, and on one cheek, she had written, Potter, and on the other she had written Diggory, and then she had Potter and Diggory written across her chest.

"_Yeah, I love you both equally, and I don't care who wins_." She had told them honestly, holding onto one of Harry's hands and one of Cedric's. Rita had her photographer snap another picture of them, and Juliet looked at her in irritation.

"What _the hell is your deal, lady? You're like the reporter from hell_!"

Rita had grinned at that in evil satisfaction, and Juliet had just rolled her eyes and flipped the camera off the next time Rita's photographer took a picture.

"_You're not supposed to be in here_." Viktor Krum, one of the other champions told her, clearly jealous that Harry and Cedric were getting all the attention," _This tent is for champions_…" He took notice of Juliet and added_," …and friends_."

"_No matter_." Rita had replied carelessly," _We got what we came for_."

"_Champions, gather round_!" Dumbledore had called as he came into the tent," _Now, the task will… what are you doing here, Ms. Grey_?"  
Juliet had smiled innocently at him and answered," _Leaving, Professor. Oh, and guess who else is leaving? Rita Skeeter! Go Harry and Cedric!_"

"_Woo!_" Cedric had cheered, but Juliet was busy grabbing Rita's arm and pulling her out of the tent.

"_I'm not leaving_!" Rita had objected but Juliet pulled her out of the tent before she got it in her mind to pull away.

Juliet drifted through the theme park, not really paying attention to anything around her. There was a gate that led to some steps, and when she looked up, she saw that they led to the very top of the roller coaster. Though she knew it was a dumb idea, she started to climb the steps. The sun was rising now, and when she got to the top of one of the hills of the roller coaster, she had the perfect view of it.

"_Ok, Rita, you and I are going to have a talk_." She had told her.

"_Rita_ _Skeeter and Juliet Grey! Two ladies looking good!_" Seamus Finnigan had called, and Juliet had given him a disgusted look.

Seamus was one of the people who she knew for a fact was fighting against her and Harry. They had been friends, and in the same house, but he was one that feared Voldemort, and trusted Dumbledore implicitly, and there was no doubt in Juliet's mind that he would do whatever Dumbledore said if it meant they could live their lives free from fear.

"_What exactly is it that you want to talk to me about_?" Rita had asked in that sickeningly sweet, and so obviously patronizing voice of hers," Is _this one of those Mum and daughter moments I've heard about_?"

"_Shut up_!" Juliet had snapped at her," _I don't want anyone to know that you're my mother. So don't say it so loud._"

"_Oh, but darling, this is just such a beautiful moment we're sharing_!" The sarcastic tone she was using made Juliet want to slap her, but she forced herself to keep calm.

"_Look, first of all, I don't care what you write about me. I know it's all a desperate attempt to get my attention, so I guess now is a good time to tell you, its working_."  
"_So I see_."

"_You can keep writing about me, I don't really care, but stop writing all these lies about Harry. He's under a lot of stress right now, and you and your quill aren't helping_!"

"_Uh-huh_." Rita had replied, nodding slightly, and then she smiled," _So, what you're saying is, you'd like to take Harry's publicity_?"

"_What?_!"

_"Oh, I understand. You really do want your name on the front page. So you're using Harry being under pressure as an way to get me to stop writing about him, so I'll write about you. Oh, Juliet! You're just with him because you want some fame. Darling, haven't I taught you better_?"  
"_Are you kidding me?! You are a psycho! God, I hope this disorder doesn't run in the family_."

"_Like mother, like daughter. Isn't that what they say? So if I'm crazy, it shouldn't be long now before you start losing it too, my dear_."  
Juliet went to start yelling at her, but she stopped herself. With a deep breath she finished," _Look, think what you want. I don't care. Just lay off of Harry. He's fourteen, and is competing in a very dangerous tournament, and the whole reason why he's in it at all, is most likely because some dark magic is happening right in front of our faces._"  
"_Put that down_." Rita told the quill, still smiling despite the seriousness in Juliet's voice.

"_So either stop writing about Harry or I'll_…"

"_You'll what? Write,' I hate Rita Skeeter' on your cleavage'_?" Rita had asked through her giggles.

"_No_." Juliet replied in a voice much calmer than she actually felt," _But I am very good at digging up dirt on people. Like mother, like daughter, right? Plus, I don't think people are going to want to know that you up and left your child when she was two years old_." Juliet continued in a voice dripping with faux concern," _That might make you look a little, well…_" She had lowered her voice to a whisper,"…_depraved_."

Juliet had walked away from her after that, and for once, her mother had nothing to say. It brought a smile to her face then, and it brought one to her face at that moment on top of the rollercoaster, watching the sun rise, bringing with it a new day.

She wondered on whose side Rita was fighting.

A/N- Yes, the whole point of this chapter was to introduce the strife between Juliet and Rita. Yes, I know its weird Juliet was climbing on top of a rollercoaster. Like I said in the A/N of Chapter 1, this whole story was a dream I had one night, and one of the images was of a girl standing on top of a rollercoaster, smoking a cigarette as the sun came up. (I nixed the cigarettes, though). Yes, much action is coming VERY soon. Just be patient! Thanks for reviews, and thanks to those who have added this story to their Story Alerts! You all rock!


	16. The Meeting Place

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 16

"When I said we needed some place to stay the night, this wasn't what I meant." Rita muttered to Severus as they dredged through the snow towards a shack that was a mile ahead of them.

"It's safe, and it's warm, so stop whining." Severus replied simply, barely even paying attention to her anymore. Her presence was the farthest thing from ignorable though; not because she wouldn't stop talking but because being with her brought back years of lust and maybe even love. He remembered how he had found himself drawn to her, of all people. One of their many hot and heavy nights together resulted in the little girl they were now fighting to keep safe.

"What is it used for?" Rita continued, determined to make this trek miserable," It's probably a test lab where Muggles manufacture drugs. We're probably going to be killed."

Severus turned and looked at her, brows furrowed in disbelief at her paranoid rambling. He shook his head slightly before turning around and leading her the rest of the way to the shack.

"Or maybe this is a house they used in their war. You know, a place where they tortured prisoners?" Rita whispered, only to push his buttons. But she was gripping his arm as they moved further into the house.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Severus whispered to himself as they slowly crept through the front room. There was moth-eaten furniture, covered in sheets, and the picture frames on the walls were covered in dust so thick that the photographs within them were not visible at all.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled and they both whipped around to see, to their immense shock, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, and Hermione standing there.

"Are you two on our side or his?" Hermione asked, looking from Rita to Severus while keeping her wand on them.

"What do you think? We're her parents." Rita snapped, frowning as she observed the chipped black nail polish on her fingers.

"Wait, Snape is…"

Sirius was interrupted by Severus," Yes, I'm her father. Believe it or not."

"No, you're on our side? That's what I was going to say." Sirius finished, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Of course I am, she's my daughter! Dumbledore is insane. Even if she wasn't my child, I still wouldn't fight on his side. I could never fight his war."

Everyone was silent for a long time. Only Rita knew this for sure, but the others had to think on it. He might have been Dumbledore's spy. They couldn't risk it. But it was true that Juliet and Lily both were his flesh and blood. As Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Lupin looked at each other, deciding on whether to trust him or not. Without words, they mutually came to an agreement.

"You swear you're against Dumbledore?"

"What kind of a question is that? She's my only daughter! Lily is my granddaughter. I could never do anything to hurt them, or Harry either."

"Good man." Lupin said, outstretching his hand, a small smile on his face.

"Peace offering?" He asked jokingly as he and Sirius did the same. The three laughed slightly.

"Well, I, for one, am thrilled that you boys are putting aside your trivial reasons for disliking each other and thinking of Juliet and Harry. " Hermione told them, beaming from ear to ear at the exchange she had just witnessed," Professor, I can't believe you're her father."

"I can barely believe it. And you can call me Severus."

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Strange, I know. But I think a first name basis is only appropriate." Severus continued," We're all going to be spending a lot of time together, I assume."  
"You assume correctly." Lupin replied," We need to find a way to stop all this."

"Yes, we do." Severus agreed," We're grossly outnumbered, but..."

"There's a way." Hermione told them, nodding," I know there is. We can beat them."

"How did you two find us?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of hopeful silence.

"It wasn't planned. I knew about this place because of Xenophilius Lovegood, actually." Severus answered.

"Yeah, he found Molly and the kids and told them to come here. You know how much he detests Dumbledore. He's been a social pariah for damn near twenty years because of his hate for Dumbledore. Now we're all just realizing that he's right." Lupin said with a bitter laugh," Anyway, Xenophilius is gathering other people who are against him, trying to find them safe places to stay."

"I never thought I'd see him taking so much action, myself. But I'm thankful." Sirius added.

"Definitely." Severus agreed," I just hope he can find the three most important people; Juliet, Harry, and Lily. He does know to look for spies, doesn't he? Dumbledore will do whatever he can to find us. He does know that there are informants and spies everywhere, doesn't he?"

"Of course. And Ceana, the centaur, she's going to get Harry, Juliet, and Lily."

"She knows where they are?" Rita asked, speaking at last. All had forgotten she was there, as if that were possible. Normally, she knew shut up.

"Yes. I don't suppose you're worried, but yes, Ceana lows where they are." Sirius responded coldly, as he glared into Rita's eyes.

"Now, what did I do to deserve that?" Rita asked, putting her hand on her hip and furrowing her borws in anger; her battle pose.

"What haven't you done, Rita?" Sirius continued," Your daughter has gone fifteen years without a mother. She knows you hate her, Rita. But did you have to rub it in her face when you published all those articles about her?"

"It's cruel, Rita." Hermione agreed," I always wondered why she cried at night. I never wanted to ask her because I knew she's deny It and because it would make it worse. It was because of you." Hermione told her with tears in her eyes.

"Where is all this coming from? Have you all been planning this? Is this why you didn't let Dumbledore's supporters tear me limb from limb back at my flat?" Rita shot at Severus.

"I've always wanted to have words with you." Hermione snapped before Severus could answer," But after finding out you were her mother, it wasn't for my sake, but for my best friend's."

"I think you all need to stop attacking me for a moment and realize that she doesn't make it easy on me. She doesn't make herself easily lovable."

"She's a teenager, Rita." Severus said, laughing slightly," What do you expect? You aren't around them all day every day. She's supposed to be difficult. She just wants you to hear her. She wants you to be there for her. When I told her I was her father, she was shocked, but she hugged me and called me 'Dad'. I'm sure if you just talk to her when she comes, even if you don't love her, she'll at least start to feel like she can be in the same room with you without wanting to rip your eyes out."

"Well, 'm glad you and Juliet had such a warm and fuzzy moment, and that you're so wise, Severus, but…" Rita stopped, and swallowed hard, fighting tears now. She never cried in front of anyone, but she was unable to stay true to that character trait at that moment.

"Guys, you're going to make her cry." Ron started, sympathizing with Rita even though he wanted nothing more than to hate her for all she had done to Juliet.

"I'm not crying." Rita snapped as she turned away from them. But tears started to fall from her eyes," My daughter deserves better than me, alright?! Don't ever say that I don't love her." She whipped around, a mixture of fury and despair in her eyes," I'd do anything for her. I will give my life to protect her. But she deserves a better mother than me."

"She doesn't need or want a different mother, Rita." Lupin told her gently," You think she deserves better. Then _be _better."


	17. The Visitor

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 17

When Juliet returned to the room, she found that Harry was still asleep but Lily was starting to fuss. She had grabbed a newspaper, but had to put it down to tend to Lily.

"Hey beautiful." She went over to her makeshift crib and lifted Lily carefully," Are you hungry? Well, unlike Daddy and me you don't have to worry about not having food." Juliet told her as she put Lily down for just a second so she could pull her arm out of her shirt," At least I think you don't. I don't think I can run out of breast milk. I hope I can't. Shh… there you go."

"You know, I've been thinking." She continued as she looked down at Lily." I never had a mother. The only motherly influence I ever had was my grandmother. Your great-grandmother. She was great. I hope I can be like her. You'll have to forgive me for whatever mistakes I make with you. I have vague knowledge on how to be a mum. I just…" Juliet paused, fighting the tears that had come about against her will. She couldn't fight them, so they began to fall," I don't ever want to disappoint you, Lily. I don't ever want you to feel towards me what I feel towards my mother." She stopped, and wiped the milk away from Lily's mouth with a washcloth she kept on the nightstand for that specific purpose," But I think we've started out pretty well. You're only two days old, but I think keeping you from Dumbledore is a pretty good start. I won't ever let him have you, Lily. You're my daughter. I won't ever let anyone take you away from me."

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes as he listened to Juliet talk to their baby. He never knew how much not having her mother in her life devastated her. It was just yet another thing they had in common; no parents. But unlike Harry, Juliet's parents were still alive. He didn't know what was worse; one's parents being dead, or one's parents being alive but completely absent.

When he sat up, Juliet tensed up slightly, and wiped her tears away quickly.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, not turning to him.

"Well. What about you?"

"Fine." She lied," I bought a newspaper. The Muggles know something is going on."  
Harry picked up the newspaper that was on the bed near him and read the headline.

"MOBS OF UNKOWN ORIGIN." It read. The article explained that there were mobs marching through towns, dressed peculiarly and shouting things they didn't quite understand. Things about "the Savior" and killing those that hid said savior. The article went on to say that police were baffled about where these mobs were coming from and why they were so enraged.

"This is bad." Harry told her, continuing to stare at the picture that was printed with the article of a mob carrying flaming torches. He could only make out Lucius Malfoy because of his silvery hair, but there were darkened figures all around him. They really were grossly outnumbered.

"I know it is. We're worse off than I thought, Harry." She forced a smile when she looked at Juliet who was looking at her," Hi gorgeous."

"I don't know what to do from here." Harry told her honestly," I don't know if sitting around and waiting for Ceana is the smartest idea."

"Me neither." Juliet replied, standing up and continuing to hold the baby," Maybe we should just go."

"But where? And I think leaving in day time is a bad idea considering that their going through Muggle towns too."

"Then tonight. Maybe… we should head back towards Hogwarts."

"What? Julie, that's insane. That's suicide!"

"Maybe it's not. Maybe some people on our side are hiding out around there. Where else would they go? We're helpless alone, Harry. And at this point, what choice do we have?"

"I don't know if that's a risk we should take. I don't…" They both stopped when they heard something clicking at the window. They both froze and looked at each other, hope spiking within them.

"It's Hedwig. She found us." Harry told her, absolutely sure that he was right. But he cautiously looked through the curtains, making sure it wasn't one of Dumbledore's followers trying to fool them. But it wasn't. It really was Hedwig.

"Oh my God, I've never been more happy to see her in my entire life." Juliet exclaimed, gently setting Lily down, and gong over to Harry.

"She's got a message from Ceana."

They both read the fancy scrawl across the piece of parchment.

"Harry and Juliet: Hope all is well. Hedwig must know more than we think; I found her resting in a Muggle forest. She must know that something terrible is happening. An old friend of mine, Xenophilius Lovegood is gathering those fighting for you all. He told me where several are hiding, but because Hedwig is so distinct and might be intercepted, I won't write it down. But I will be at your hiding place tonight, unless I am killed along the way. Love, Ceana. P.S. That was a joke. But not really.

"Funny, Ceana." Juliet replied sarcastically," Well, there's our solution, Harry. We just have to hope she makes it here in one piece. She's really sticking her neck out for us."  
"I know. Everyone on our side is."


	18. Awaiting Ceana

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 18

Rita stood in the window, watching the sun go down. She hadn't been very talkative all day, which was surprising considering how verbal she was all of the time. She had spoken to Molly briefly, and the two had laughed about old times. But she had a lot on her mind, knowing that Juliet would be coming there soon. But that wasn't the biggest thing she was worried about. She was more worried about their journey there. If anything happened to Juliet, she'd never forgive herself for being so horrible to her.

She felt a blanket being wrapped around her, and then someone's hands on her shoulders. She jumped, and turned around to see who it was. She was more on edge than she had ever been. When she turned around, she saw it was just Severus.

"You scared me." She told him breathlessly, moving away from the window to one of the couches.  
"Your welcome."

"I was about to say 'thank you'!" She snapped, " Oh, by the way, if you, Sirius, Remus, Ron, or Hermione ever tell anyone that you saw me cry, I'll be forced the poison your drinks."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied, sitting down on the couch across from her," You've been quiet today. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy it, but it is slightly worrisome."

"Shut up." She was half joking with him, and half being serious, and he knew that," I've got a lot on my mind, Severus."

"Really? I guess since you don't have your Quick Quotes Quill you'll have to make up all the sentences in your head."

She looked at him, fury in her eyes before she stood up, pushing the blanket off of her shoulders as she did so.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" She asked furiously as she started to walk out of the room.

"Not until you make it right."

"Alright, how about if I get right on that, Severus?!" Rita screamed, turning around and going back into the room with him," In case you haven't noticed, Juliet isn't here! She's God-knows-where, with God-knows-who, in God-knows-what kind of a situation! You seem to think you're the only one who is worried. I'm terrified. Do you have any idea how I'll feel if she dies or if her little girl gets taken? Yeah, I know what you're going to say to that. 'You, you, you.' I know you think all I care about is myself. But I do care about her. I care about Lily. I even care about Harry."

There were tears in her eyes now and he felt guilty for bringing them to the surface. They started to fall and she quickly wiped them away.

"See, now you've got me crying again. Do you like seeing me like this? Is that why you keep making me cry? Why is it so cold in here?!" She snapped, and he saw for the first time that she was shivering.

"It's because you're running around in this short-sleeved dress, you crazy woman." He replied, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her again. He pulled her into an embrace, thinking she would push him away. But she didn't. She grabbed him and held onto him for dear life, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I don't know what would have happened had you not come for me, Severus." She sobbed," I owe you my life."

"No, you don't." He told her, kissing her forehead," I'll never let anything happen to you, Rita."

She pulled away from him reluctantly and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I know."

SSS

They were silent that night as they waited for Ceana. Her last words in the letter were being repeated in their minds. They didn't want anything to happen to the girl that had helped them. She had been so good to them, and she didn't deserve to die. Plus, the last thing they needed on top of everything else was guilt.

"What if she's followed here?" Juliet asked, pacing with the baby in her arms. That afternoon, Harry had to leave the motel to go buy diapers for Lily and food for him and Juliet. The entire time, he was looking over his shoulder, thinking he was being followed.

"Ceana's very smart, Julie. I don't think she'd be going out of her way for us unless she was really smart and knew she wasn't going to be caught easily."

"She's our last hope, do you realize that?" Juliet told him, sitting down beside him but only for a second. She was standing back up and pacing before Harry could even open his mouth.

"She is. But I trust her. She knows Snape, doesn't she? I mean, Severus. She knows him. You do believe your dad is on our side, don't you?"

"Of course I believe he's on our side. I just don't know who else is. That's what terrifies me. I don't know who to trust."

"I know. The only thing we can do is trust each other."

"I do trust you. You've been great about everything since the day I told you I was pregnant. I don't know if I told you this, but most guys would have split when they found out there was a baby on the way. I think you're probably the only one in our school that would have stuck around no matter what. Well, you have stuck around. You don't know what that means to me, Harry."

"You don't know what you mean to me, Juliet."

The words tumbled out so fast and so unpredictably that he almost covered his mouth after saying them. Juliet looked at him, shocked, but not letting that show on her face. She knew he cared for her, but to hear it spoken out loud was strange.

"I…" Harry stopped, not knowing what to say. He had never even had a girlfriend before, and now he was trying to profess his deep, very, very real feelings of love for one of his best friends," I love you, Juliet. And it's not just because we're here together, going through this, and we have a baby. I think I always have."

Juliet smiled and blushed slightly, something she had never done before in her life. She set Lily down in her drawer-crib and grasped Harry's hands in both of hers. She put both of her hands on his face, and leaned closer to him. Once their lips touched, he gently pushed her backwards so he was on top of her. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't know why. She loved him too, and the feeling was just so immense, and so complex that thinking about it would ruin the moment. So she just kissed him back, and let him pull her shirt over her head.

A bang on the door interrupted them.


	19. The Plan

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 19

Juliet and Harry both stopped against their wills. Harry rested his forehead against hers, and she kissed his lips one last time before reluctantly standing up and going to the door.

"Make sure it's her before you open it." He told her.

She looked through the peephole and saw that Ceana was standing there, looking around.

"It's her." She opened the door to reveal Ceana standing there, in human form," Well, at least you're fully dressed this time."  
Ceana smiled and came inside, not as lively as normal.

"You don't seem like yourself." Harry told her suspiciously," How do we know you're really Ceana?"

"You don't. God, I can't even prove it to you, can I? Well, I can. I was spying on the mobs today. Dumbledore called a meeting. He says that in the prophecy something was mentioned about the 'Blood of the Erudite.' They're all on a search for it."

"They're searching for blood?" Juliet asked skeptically.

"Not for blood. I don't really know what they're searching for. Something about the Boy Who Lived father's artifact."

"Weird. I wonder what it's for."

"I don't know. But I think you two need to go after what they're after."

"With Lily? Not a chance. We don't even know what it's for."

"You're right. That should be enough for you, shouldn't it?" Ceana told them," What if it's something that will win this entire war?"

"How are we supposed to get it if we have Lily? We can't take her with us."

"Then I'll lead you to everyone, Juliet, and Harry can go."

"No, I don't want him to go alone. Ceana…" Juliet took both of her hands," I will trust you with Lily's life. You haven't given us reason not o trust you yet."

"Juliet, I don't know. I don't know if I can." Ceana told her hesitantly," I know nothing of human children."  
"You can Apparate right?"

"Yes. Molly sent an owl to me and told me that your dad Apparated about six miles from where they're hiding. That's where I'm headed."

"I know Mrs. Weasley will take care of her. I need you to do this for me, Ceana. I have to stay with Harry. Mrs. Weasley will take care of Lily, and until you can get Lily to her, I know you'll take care of her too."

Ceana was silent for a long time, trying to figure out whether to take Lily or not. It was true that she knew nothing of human children. She didn't want to let Harry and Juliet down. But not taking Lily would only slow them, and finding this "Blood of the Erudite" must have been important because Dumbledore was gathering his "troops" just to tell them about it.

"Of course I will." She told them after a minute," I know your dad and Molly Weasley will take perfect care of her."

"Tell them that she needs formula, and here." Juliet went to grab the diapers but Harry already had them.

"I refuse to change one of these things." Ceana told them and they all laughed slightly.

"I promise, I'll get her to them in one piece as quickly as I can. It shouldn't take me long. If I Apparate to the right spot, and turn into centaur form, and run the rest of the way, I should have her there by nine o clock."

Harry and Juliet looked at the clock; it was newly eight o clock.

"We have nowhere to start looking for this thing."  
"Gringotts. He said something about a vault. The only place I can think of that has vaults is Gringotts. It has to be in your dad's vault."

"You're right. We're going to be outnumbered, but we have no choice, do we?"

"We don't. We don't know what this thing is that they're looking for. But we have to find it. Ceana's right. If Dumbledore wants it, then it must be something that is going to win this war."


	20. Not So Easy

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 20

Harry and Juliet stood at the edge of the forest, observing the silent grounds of Hogwarts. There was not a soul in sight, and while this should have been a reassurance, it was anything but comforting.

"Where is everybody? They're all probably in Gringotts. Harry, what if it's not even there?" Juliet asked, rubbing her arms quickly to warm herself. There had been sweatshirts within the theme park, souvenirs that had once been bought by those that went there. She had taken one, and then they had gone to buy her some actual shoes since all she had been wearing were slippers.

"Where else could it be?" Harry asked, taking her hand as they started to move out of the woods. She gripped it tightly, and held onto it as they started running. They went around the other side of the lake, watching all around for anyone that might be hiding.

"It's not going to be this easy. There's no way." Juliet whispered as they stopped, about to cross through Hogsmeade.

"I know." Harry replied, looking back at her," But we're going to be ok. I promise."

Juliet looked at him, into his green eyes, and she saw the slight hints of fear behind the front of bravery he put on for her. But she nodded, just so he thought she believed him. She felt like they were walking to their executions. She didn't know how the two of them were going to fight off God-knew how many wizards, most of whom had more skill than they did.

Once they finally crossed out of the realm of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, they were on a London street. The hour was late, and yet there were still a few stragglers out on the town. Night owls, out for a good time. Harry and Juliet moved amongst the few, blending in well despite being of a different sort. Normally, they looked quite strange to Muggles, but in the clothes they had bought, they looked just like them.

They arrived at the dilapidated building at the end of a row of businesses. A faded sign hanging above the rotted door read," The Hog's Head" but it was barely legible through the decay the years had forced on it. Once it seemed like most of the Muggles on the street were occupied, Harry and Juliet ducked inside.

Surprisingly, there was no one inside.

"Why is it so dead around here, Harry?" Juliet asked, holding onto his hand in both of hers still.

"I'm not sure. But I'm starting to wonder too." He said, as they moved towards the back of the restaurant," I haven't been in here other than when we go to Diagon Alley, but Fred and George have said that there are at least a few people in here every night."

"What were they doing in here?" Juliet asked with a small laugh.

"I honestly have no clue I think I asked, and they just grinned. They're probably trying to get drinks."

"Probably." Juliet replied, laughing a little bit harder. It felt strange; she hadn't laughed in so long, or even smiled that much. She missed Fred, George, and all the other Weasley's. It brought tears to her eyes thinking about them not just because she missed them terribly but because she wondered whose side they were on. She couldn't imagine Ron and Mrs. Weasley being against them, but the others, she wasn't so sure about.

Once in the back alley behind The Hog's Head, Juliet gasped sharply, and grabbed Harry's hand that she had let go of when they had been inside.

"What? What?" Harry asked, panic stricken.

"I don't…" She stopped, grasping her chest," I don't know. I just got the most awful feeling. It's going to get bad from here, Harry. This is where they are. They're waiting for us."

Harry was silent; his own heart was pounding now. He had been secretly hoping that maybe things would just stay quiet like they were. Maybe those against them didn't know that the artifact they were looking for would be in Gringotts. But he didn't doubt that what Juliet was feeling was real. She had never shown signs of being a Seer before, but there was no way she would make a joke about something that serious, or at that time.

"Ok." Harry said, forcing himself to sound calm," Are you sure you want to do this? Ceana told us where to go. You can go there, and I can go alone."  
"No." Juliet told him firmly, looking into his eyes, resolve in hers," I'm going with you. I could never let you do this alone."  
Harry nodded and let his lips graze hers gently. Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, knowing these may be their last minutes together, their lost chance to tell each other how they felt.

"I have to tell you now… in case I never get a chance." Harry told her, his forehead rested against hers.

"Tell me." Juliet replied, tears falling from her eyes.

"I…" He stopped, afraid still to say it, but knowing he had to," I love you. I always have, Juliet. Everything that has happened with you, even all of this, it has been the best time of my life because…"He hesitated again, but this time just to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away," …I've been with you."

"I love you too. I love you too." She replied, kissing him again He didn't tense up nervously like he normally did. He kissed her back hard, holding her against him, kissing her like it was definitely the last time. Like he would never see her again.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, putting both of his hands on her face.

She nodded, tears sliding out from behind her closed eyes.

"I'm ready."

Harry held her hand again, and tapped the bricks in the correct order with a piece of broken wood. They started shuffling, moving out of the way to show the inside of Diagon Alley.

As they moved, they slowly revealed more and more of a group of three people, all standing there, waiting for them. The moonlight cast an eerie white glow over the faces of those Harry and Juliet had once called family.

Percy, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were standing there, wands at their sides, grinning in triumph.


	21. Reflections

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This chapter contains mild sexual content. It's nothing smutty; I'm going to be conceited about my writing and say that it's tasteful.

Rita couldn't sleep. It wasn't because the floor was hard and therefore very uncomfortable. It wasn't because she was freezing cold, sleeping in a nightgown with spaghetti straps. It was because she just worried about where Juliet, and where her daughter, her granddaughter, and her daughter's boyfriend were, and if they were ok. Tears fell from Rita's eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She pulled the sleeping bag around her, trying to warm herself so she could possibly fall asleep. But her thoughts wouldn't stop bouncing around inside of her head, so even if she was warm, she still wouldn't be able to rest.

Her mind went through all of the most horrible things that could have happened to Juliet, Lily, and Harry. She didn't know what would be worse; if her daughter was dead and her child had been taken, or if Juliet and Harry had managed to hide the baby and were being tortured so Dumbledore could find her. Sadly, she couldn't soothe herself by saying that these scenarios were both unlikely because sadly, they were more probable than her being ok.

Even if she and Juliet didn't get along, she still did love her. She wanted to tell her that, just so she knew. She wanted to just want have her daughter look at her with warmth in her eyes and not icy hatred. But above anything else, she just wanted to tell her she was sorry. Her fear of being a mother had kept her from Juliet for years. She had antagonized her daughter like it was her fault that she wasn't in her life. Her pride had kept her from apologizing to Juliet about all the things she had done wrong.

She heard the zipper of her sleeping bag being pulled down slowly, to prevent it from making enough noise to wake everyone else. She turned over, and saw that Severus was there, getting into her sleeping bag with her. She turned to him, and gripped the front of my shirt, sobbing into his chest as quietly as she could. He held her in his arms, and just let her cry, not knowing what to say to her to make everything alright. He couldn't lie to her, and tell her everything was going to be ok, because he didn't know that for sure.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered through her shuddering sobs. She didn't know why she was saying it to him, but it felt right after it was out," I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh…" He pulled away from her, and rested his hand on her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears that were falling," Don't apologize, Rita."

"I'm so scared, Sev. I just want them here. I want them to be ok."

"I know. I want that too. Harry is protecting them, I'm sure. And Juliet is so strong. She probably doesn't even need him to protect her. She's just so strong willed and bold. She's so much like you."

Rita smiled and gripped his hand that was still rested on her cheek.

"Just not as aggravating, I'm sure." Rita replied, and they both laughed slightly.

'"No, she's just as aggravating."

They laughed again, and Severus kissed her forehead. Before she could think about it, she kissed him passionately, unable to hold back her love for him that she had suppressed for fourteen years. He rolled on top of her, his hands moving up her legs into her nightgown. His lips moved from hers to her neck, to her chest, sliding her underwear off at the same time.

They both jumped when a sudden knock on the door echoed through the room. They hesitantly broke apart, and stood to grab their wands.

"Identify yourself." Lupin ordered, holding his wand to his throat to disguise his voice.

"It's Ceana. Ok, who is that talking? I don't recognize the voice."

Lupin opened the door, and Ceana walked in, still in centaur form. In her arms was a fully awake Lily. She was screaming and moving around inside of the bundle that was Severus's cloak.

"She's been screaming like this since I left Juliet and Harry. I think she's hungry, or maybe she's cold, or tired. I don't know."

'Wait, Harry and Juliet aren't here?" Hermione asked, looking terrified," Where are they?"  
"I told them that I overheard Dumbledore telling his followers about something called The Blood of the Erudite."

"They went to find it?" Severus asked eyes wide with fear. It was rare for him to show emotion so everyone knew that this was something very, very dangerous that Juliet and Harry were about to do.

"What is that?" Rita asked, holding onto one of Lily's tiny hands in one of her own slender ones.

"Dumbledore has been after this Blood of the Erudite for years. Supposedly, it's in some sort of chamber, and to even get it, he would need one of James Potter's belongings. He doesn't know which particular belonging it is, but he knows he needs one. He doesn't know, however, where to look. He's checked everywhere; Godric's Hollow, James' vault at Gringotts, the Department of Mysteries. He hasn't found it." Severus explained.

"How does he even know about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, grabbing one of the bottles that she had made when there had been nothing else to do in the house. She had gone out and bought formula for Lily even when she wasn't there because it felt certain that they would be there eventually if she prepared the house for the baby.

"What does the Blood of the Erudite even do?"

"He doesn't know what it does, but that was another part of the prophecy."  
"Oh, this bloody prophecy. I could get Sybil Trelawney and strangle her for making this damn prophecy." Rita said furiously,

"Whatever it is, it will help the side that finds it." Severus told them.

"I told them that." Ceana told them, emerging from the bathroom where she had changed into her human clothes," So, you can blame me about them not being here."

"No, they would have found out eventually." Mrs. Weasley assured her.

"Exactly, and if I know Harry and Juliet, the second they heard that this Blood of the Erudite would end the war, they would have jumped on it and been running off trying to find it."

"You're quite right, Sirius." Ceana told him, laughing slightly," They were all to eager to start looking. They're on their way to Gringotts. That's where I think it is."

"They're going right into the center of everything." Rita said, feeling her throat tighten again, and tears come into her eyes. But she was too proud to start crying in front of these people who still weren't her biggest fans yet. Molly put Lily in her arms, and handed her the bottle so she could finish feeding her. Looking into Lily's face was enough to make her lose her composure and start sobbing hysterically. She looked just like her mother, who was now in the thicket of danger. All of Dumbledore's followers were around Hogwarts, expecting them to show up there eventually.

"I know. I couldn't stop them, Rita." Ceana told her," I really couldn't."  
"Did you try?" Rita demanded.

"No, I didn't. I guess I should have. You know, been like,' Juliet, Harry, you should just sit back and do nothing. You know, like your mother has done your whole life, Juliet.'"

"Fuck you." Rita spat, and the baby started crying again. Rita turned and stormed off into the kitchen, away from Ceana, away from all of them. She rocked Lily gently in her arms, calming her down instantly.

"That's a good girl. Oh, you look just like your Mummy."

In the privacy and solitude of the kitchen, Rita let herself cry again. As she held this beautiful little girl who looked just like Juliet, she thought about the pain that she would go through growing up without a mother. It would be much like the pain Juliet had felt her entire life, but at least Lily would know her mother wasn't there because she had fought for her.

The only reason Juliet had for why Rita was absent from her life was because she had never wanted her. But in reality, all Rita had ever wanted was Juliet.


	22. Showdown at Diagon Alley Part I

Against All Odds

Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! Hope you're still with me!!

"Well, well, well…" Percy chuckled snidely as he looked from Harry to Juliet and back," Look who finally decided to show their faces. The traitors."

"Oh, is that what they're calling us now?" Harry asked Juliet sarcastically. She laughed slightly, but her grip on his hand became a little tighter. He felt that her palm was sweating, and he realized that she, like him, was scared. He had never seen Juliet scared before, but not to his surprise, he saw that there were no traces of the fear she felt reflected on her face.

"I guess it is." She replied, her voice bold," You know, I will never get the chance again to tell you three this, so I will tell you now. You all have really surprised me, and not in a good way. How dare you fight for the other side? How dare you fight against Harry? After what he did for our world?"

"What did he do? He denies us the Savior. You're easily influenced, Juliet. No one expected you, the school's whore, to make the right decision. We were just going to tell you all the benefits of giving your child to us, and left out the part about you never seeing her again. But then Harry, Daddy dearest, came along and told you all the horrible things."

"With all due respect, Mr. Weasley…" Juliet stopped, and corrected herself," Oh, wait, you deserve no respect. For your information, Arthur… I didn't know of the consequences of giving my daughter up. I just couldn't stand the thought of her being taken from me. You weren't there. You were off in the Ministry playing with rubber duckies and dental floss."

"How dare you?!" He brandished his wand, but she was quick; she had hers out in front of her, at the ready, before he could cast his first spell.

"What are you going to do, Artie Weasles?" She asked, purposely making her voice high and teasing to annoy him," You going to kill me?"

"No." He told her," Ginny, Percy… grab them."

Harry and Juliet stayed where they were, their wands out in front of them.

"Expeilliarmus!" Harry shouted, and Ginny's wand went flying.

"Oh, Ginny, you never were much of an opponent in a duel." Juliet told her, laughing to herself. But while she was distracted, Percy shot off a spell at her.

"Stupefy!"

She ducked, and the spell whizzed over her head. Harry grabbed her hand and took off running. They were headed towards Gringotts, and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Percy stayed in close pursuit behind them. Several times, they slid on the ice that covered the streets of Diagon Alley, but they never stopped moving. They knew if they were caught they'd be killed, and Lily would most likely be found and forced to be Dumbledore's life threatening "errand-running" slave, same as Harry had been for four years pervious. They couldn't let that happen.

The door to Gringotts was wide open, and Harry and Juliet ran through it.

"We must be in the right place. They've already been in here." Juliet told Harry breathlessly as they continued walking briskly. Juliet pulled Harry so they were behind one of the huge white pillars, and they waited to hear the three come in the door.

"For a second there, I thought you were pulling me behind here so we could make out." Harry whispered, smiling mischievously.

Juliet laughed and lightly slapped his arm.

"You're such a guy. Only you would think about that in a time like this."

"I know."

"Well, I guess we could. I mean, it very well could be the last time, couldn't it?"

They started to lean forward but just as their lips were about to touch, Mr. Weasley's voice rang out through the room.

"You can't hide, you know! It's not like you all would be able to find your way around the vaults! You two may be stupid, but I don't think you're stupid enough to try."

"Oh, we are." Juliet whispered," We need to get into the vaults. If we get into the vaults, we can close the doors and put several floors in between us and them."

Harry nodded and grasped her hand again.

"On the count of three. One… two…" Juliet refused to look at the Weasley's who she knew were wielding their wands, ready to kill them if Harry and Juliet were unfortunate enough to be within their striking range," Three!"

Harry and Juliet darted out from behind the pillar and ran to the doors that led to the several thousand vaults within the Gringotts interior.

"There they are!" Ginny yelled, running for them.

Harry and Juliet grabbed the doors and slammed them shut in a hurry, both knowing they couldn't hold them off for long.

"How do they lock?!" Juliet exclaimed frantically, slamming her fists onto the door in frustration.

"I don't know." Harry replied, holding the door shut as Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Percy threw themselves against it, almost getting it to budge.

"We can't hold them off, Harry!"

"Alright, we need to get into the cart, and get to my father's vault. They're going to follow us, but at least we can actually get in!"

"Ok. Go!"

They let go of the door and jumped into the cart. Harry put it into motion before either of them were seated, and they took off down the shoot, leaving the Weasley's in their dust.

"Yes! Yes!" Harry exclaimed, pounding the steering wheel in excitement.

"We did it!" Juliet was thrilled as well, but she was holding on for dear life. She hated the carts at Gringotts. They had more drops and sharp turns than the abandoned roller coaster she had climbed earlier that day.

Their joy came to an abrupt end, however, when they saw that waiting for them at the door to Harry's dad's vault were Lucius and Draco Malfoy, two foes that were much more hated by them, but also much more dangerous than the Weasley's.


End file.
